Só você
by AcordeiMeioDean
Summary: Jensen tem uma vida normal e sem aventuras até que conhece Jared, um cara que joga sua vida de cabeça para baixo, muda seu modo de ver a vida e o ajuda a lidar com algumas tristezas da vida.
1. Chapter 1

Sentia que esse dia seria perfeito. Ao me colocar de pé, lavar o rosto e pôr o uniforme, eu simplesmente senti que aquele dia seria muito bom.

Saí de casa comendo uma maçã e passei na casa do meu melhor amigo Misha. Como sempre ele estava me esperando com cara de poucos amigos.

-Hey, Misha! Como está?

-Eu? Eu estou atrasado para a aula como sempre! Jensen, você precisa colocar seu despertador para tocar mais cedo!

Deus, como eu conseguia ser amigo do Misha? Ele era tão chato quando queria.

-Misha, você sabe que eu não consigo sair de casa antes de estar impecável.

-Sei Jensen.. Infelizmente eu sei.

E com essa conversa sobre atrasos e como eu sou vaidoso nós chegamos à escola.

O primeiro horário foi de História. O professor estava falando sobre a guerra fria quando entramos na sala. Não sei o porquê, mas acho as guerras muito legais pra se estudar. Estava prestando atenção na aula até que o Mish me chamou.

-Hey, Jen? Chamava-me num tom de voz mais baixo para o professor não ver.

-Que foi? Respondi no mesmo tom

-Acho que a Evelyn quer ficar comigo.

-Sério?

-Muito. Alguém confiável me passou essa notícia

-OK garanhão, você vai ficar com a menina que sempre quis. Acho que isso vai ser até um pouco estranho. -Disse com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, um sorriso que só eu sabia dar..

-E se ela não gostar do meu beijo? E se ela... -Cortei Misha mandando ele falar mais baixo, afinal, estávamos em aula. – E se ela estiver brincando comigo? Voltou a falar mais baixo

-Mish, vamos deixar essa conversa para o intervalo..

_X_

Quando finalmente cheguei ao intervalo fui ao refeitório comer enquanto meu amigo ficou no nosso lugar esperando para me contar toda a história sobre a Evelyn, mas tudo isso foi meio que esquecido quando esbarrei em uma pessoa, o que levou meus livros ao chão.

- Hey, tome mais cuidado!

-Me desculpe. -Disse o menino, porém estava tão irritado que não falei nada e pra dizer a verdade nem tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito.

-O que você disse?

-Eu me desculpei... E estou esperando você aceitar minhas desculpas.

- Aaaaaah. -Suspirei. – Desculpas aceitas. Afinal, também tive culpa por não olhar para os corredores.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. -Disse o menino com um sorrisinho no rosto.. Sorri e ia continuar meu caminho quando o menino me chamou de novo.

- Ei, você sabe onde fica a sala 306?

- Sei sim.. Você tem que virar dois corredores e entrar no bloco C e logo chegará à sala 306. -Oh Deus, acho que deixei o pobre novato mais confuso do que estava antes, como a 306 também era minha sala resolvi leva-lo até lá. – Vem comigo, eu te levo até a sala.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. Comecei hoje na escola e estou completamente confuso, essa escola dá 15 da minha antiga, parece uma cidade cheia de blocos e etc.

- Depois de um tempo você acostuma. Você vai passar a andar por aqui de olhos fechados. -Com essa conversinha de como a escola é grande e complexa nós chegamos a sala e bateu o primeiro sinal de subida. Senti que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa e lembrei que era de Misha. Deus, aquele menino vai me matar dessa vez, tenho certeza disso.

-Bem, agora que você já esta na sala eu tenho que ir encontrar meu amigo. Até depois do intervalo.

Saí voando da sala com medo do que o Misha iria fazer comigo assim que chegasse lá. Eu estava morto e sabia disso. Ele simplesmente detesta atrasos e só hoje me atrasei duas vezes. Porém, quando cheguei vi uma coisa que era totalmente diferente do que eu esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

Sim, Misha estava lá, mas ele não estava zangado me esperando e sim se se agarrando com a menina que ele gostava. O certinho do Misha se agarrando com alguém e eu Jensen o cara rebelde sozinho na vida. A cena me deixou feliz, pois não ia levar aquela bronca que estava pensando, mas me deixou meio frustrado saber que até o Misha tinha se resolvido e eu estou aqui sozinho. Resolvi chamar atenção.

-Hey vocês... -Completamente envergonhados os dois olharam pra mim.

Hey, Jensen. -Disse Eve com o rosto vermelho como uma pimenta. – Com vai? Er...

-Eu? Eu estou ótimo, não poderia estar melhor.- Estava claro que eu estava segurando o riso. – E você, Misha, não vai falar nada?

Imediatamente Misha me lançou um olhar daqueles matadores. Eu sei que sou um amigo quase insuportável, mas nem mereço esse olhar.

-Eu to muito bem, muito bem. -Esse segundo "muito bem" disse olhando para Evelyn que se enrubesceu e deu um tapinha no seu braço.

O sinal bateu e tivemos que subir para aula. Misha e Evelyn formaram uma dupla para aula de Geografia o que me fez ficar sozinho, mas não por muito tempo porque o novato veio se sentar ao meu lado, pois também havia ficado sem dupla e eu fui o único que sobrou. Começamos a conversar.

-Er, qual teu nome?

-Jensen Ackles. E o seu, novato-que-não-sabia-meu-nome-mas-que-já-me-pediu-um-favor?

-Eu sou Jared Padalecki. -Falou com um sorriso que deixa as pessoas até tontas – Mas pode me chamar de Jay. Acho Jared um nome sério.

-Hey, Jay.. Vamos parar de papo e fazer os exercícios de Geografia?

-Claro, mas aviso que geografia é a minha pior matéria. Vish.. Olhei pra ele com cara de "estamos ferrados"

- Sinto te informar que Geografia também não é meu forte, sou bom nas exatas. -Olhamos um para o outro e fizemos a única coisa que sobrou: RIR. Com isso o professor olhou e falou que da próxima vez que fizéssemos barulho pararíamos fora de sala e acabou que fizemos barulho e fomos expulsos da sala de aula. Jared era até que uma boa pessoa, apesar de parecer que ele me levaria pra o lado negro da escola.

-Vamos sair dessa escola, as últimas aulas são essas e nós não podemos entrar então vãos sair daqui. -Pensei que ele estava brincando, mas aí, vi que não e decidi ir com ele. O que poderia perder?

-Vamos! Mas para onde vamos?

-Para um café que tem aqui perto. Lá podemos conversar o quanto quisermos e no volume que quisermos.

-Ok, só quero ver o jeito que vamos sair daqui. Você tem alguma ideia?

-Vamos pular o muro, oras! Nunca fez isso na vida?

Pra falar a verdade nunca tinha feito, mas pra não parecer tão certinho falei que sim e simplesmente acompanhei meu novo amigo. Sabia que aquilo ia me colocar em alguma confusão, mas também sabia que aquilo era a coisa mais emocionante que eu estava fazendo em meses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chegamos à cafeteria e logo iniciamos uma conversa sobre nossas vidas. Estávamos nos conhecendo melhor e, até que o Padalecki era legal, ele podia ser meio doido, mas era legal.

-Se mudou pra cá por quê?

-Porque minha mãe disse que a Califórnia é muito melhor que o Texas. E que L.A é muito melhor que San Antonio.

Fiquei pasmo, como assim ele era do Texas.. EU era do Texas.. Cidade diferente, mas também do Texas...

-Sério que você é do Texas?

-Muito sério... Por quê?

-Só porque eu também sou de lá... Sou de Dallas..

-Cara, estava escrito que iríamos nos conhecer. Só pode. -Ele sorriu, mostrando covinhas no rosto.

-Pode ser que sim. Largou muitas namoradas em San Antonio?

-Não, cara.. Nunca namorei uma menina na minha vida.

-Sério? Em que mundo você vive? Não namorar é bem complicado na nossa idade.

-Cara, eu disse que nunca namorei uma MENINA na minha vida e não que nunca namorei.

Naquele momento minha cabeça deu um giro. Como assim ele era gay? Não, não que eu seja preconceituoso é que... Nossa, o jeito que ele estava falando com as meninas da sala parecia até que queria todas elas pra si e agora me diz que é gay?

-Você é gay?

Ele riu. Não sei se da minha cara ou da minha voz que saiu muito estranha e esganiçada

-Acho que quando eu disse que namorava meninos deixei isso meio claro.. Ou não?

Ele estava me zoando.. Ah que legal isso... Só porque eu não sei me comportar diante de noticias assim.

-Aaah.. Eerr.. -Corei e ele riu.

-Jensen, não precisa ficar assim. Eu não sou um canalha que fica dando em cima de todos os garotos. Eu gosto de quem eu gosto e só.

-Não. Eu não desconfiei que você fosse um canalha. É que pelo seu comportamento hoje com as meninas da sala eu pensei que você fosse tipo eu.. -Ri.

-Tipo você hétero? -Ele perguntou confuso

-Não. Tipo eu o pegador da escola. E é claro, heterossexual.

-Eu nunca fui assim. Simplesmente não consigo. Mas acho que isso não afeta a nossa amizade recém-nascida ou afeta?

- Claro que não! -Falei super rápido. –Eu não tenho nada a ver com quem você fica ou deixa de ficar.

-A, que bom! Gostei de você... Não é uma pessoa com mente limitada, acho que se fosse outra pessoa ouvindo ia sair fugindo de mim. Principalmente quando essa pessoa é um menino.

-Não sou assim.

E com esse papo vimos que já estava quase na hora de ir pra casa. Comemos um bolo e fomos embora. Descobri que ele morava no caminho da minha casa, ele morava entre a minha casa e a do Misha. Lembrei que tinha abandonado o Misha na escola, mas achei que ele não se incomodaria de ficar mais tempo com a Eve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chegando a casa, Donna e Alan me esperavam na sala.

-Jensen Ross Ackles! Onde você estava?

- Estava com um amigo. Eu só demorei 30 minutos, Donna.

-Não me chame de Donna. E que amigo? Acabei de ligar para o Misha e ele disse que você não estava com ele.

Esperei ela completar falando que eu fugi da escola, mas isso não aconteceu. Misha é um bom amigo e não contou a minha mãe que eu fui expulso e depois fugi.

-Não tenho só o Misha de amigo, MÃE.

-Se não era o Misha, quem era? -Perguntou meu pai.

Comecei a subir as escadas para o meu quarto quando ouvi meu pai falar mais alto que antes:

-Quem era, Jensen?

-Um menino novo da escola. -Disse sem olhar para trás. Continuei o caminho pro meu quarto, chegando lá peguei minhas coisas e fui tomar um banho. Depois do banho tive noção do meu dia agitado e fui dormir. Apaguei e quando acordei já era hora do jantar e, como não estava com vontade de responder as perguntas dos meus pais eu comi sozinho na cozinha e subi pro meu quarto onde organizei as tarefas da escola. Depois disso tudo fui descansar.

-Por que eu tenho que acordar? -Levantei me perguntando. Arrumei-me e fui a caminho da casa do Misha quando lembrei que agora também tinha o Jared. Voltei e o chamei. Ele veio com seu bom humor me dando bom dia e eu fiz o mesmo, passamos na casa do Misha que estranhou o nosso acompanhante.

-Oi. -Disse de mau-humor.

-Oi, Mish. Esse é o Jared. Ele é aluno novo e mora uma rua antes da sua.

-Sério? Que legal. -Disse com um tom de deboche. – Oi, Jared.

-Oi, Misha... Nossa, vocês têm uns nomes diferentes..

-Mal me conheceu e já acha que pode tirar onda com meu nome. -Disse Misha com "raiva" e depois saiu na nossa frente.

-Ok, acho que seu amigo não gostou de mim.

-Liga não.. O Misha odeia mudanças, ele consegue ser mais chato que eu com essas coisas.

-Ah. Poxa, achei que ele fosse gostar de mim.

-Vai gostar com o tempo. Afinal, quem não gosta de você?

Deus, nunca tinha pensado em como essa frase teria sentido diferente depois de um tempo. Quem teria pensado? Era uma simples frase de consolo.

Chegamos a escola e o dia foi comum como todos os outros, mas graças a Deus Misha largou de graça e voltou a falar comigo.

-Hey, o que você acha de irmos a uma festa amanhã?

-Claro. Festa de quem?

-Festa de Eve.

-Já que eu sei que vou ficar sem a companhia do meu melhor amigo nessa festa, será que eu posso levar uma pessoa?

-Sei quem você quer levar e eu não gosto dele.

-Larga de ser ciumento.-Coisa estranha de se falar. -Você é meu melhor amigo e nada muda isso. É que ele é novo na cidade e não deve ter muitas pessoas o chamando pra festas. Você lembra quando só você falava comigo?

-Sim eu lembro.. E sim pode levar seu amiguinho novo, depois eu falo com a Evelyn.

-Obrigado, Misha. Quem sabe eu não arrumo uma namorada lá na festa...

-Você? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. Não me faça ter crises de riso.

-Aff, vai procurar a Evelyn.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem..

Depois dessa conversa fui procurar o Jared para avisar da festa, mas ele disse que não iria.

-Por que não?

-Porque não conheço ninguém!

-Por isso mesmo. Deve ir, conhecer novas pessoas. E do jeito que esse pessoal é, todos devem ir pra festa e você não terá outro programa pra fazer.. Vai ficar sozinho em casa no sábado?

Conversa vem, conversa vai e eu convenço o Jared a ir à bendita festa. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão cabeça dura quanto ele, mas eu consegui convence-lo.

-Amanhã eu passo as dez na sua casa. A casa da Eve é do outro lado da cidade.. Temos que ter dinheiro pra chegar lá.

-Tá. Podemos ir pra casa agora?

-Sim podemos O Misha já foi pra casa da Eve. Não se largam esses dois.

Percebi com esse comentário que o Misha não tinha razão nenhuma pra ficar puto comigo e minha nova amizade já que ele não se desgarrava de sua nova namorada.


	5. Chapter 5

O dia de sábado foi agitado, minha mãe me fez ajuda-la a arrumar a garagem e tinha muito lixo naquele lugar, não entendo o motivo de ter tanta coisa guardada. Pensei que nem teria mais disposição para ir à festa, mas depois de uma hora de sono eu já estava totalmente acordado.

Arrumei-me e passei na casa do Jared para irmos à festa e meu Deus, como ele estava bonito. Os tons de sua roupa eram escuros o que o deixavam misterioso e... Por que pensei nisso? Não sei, mas pensei. Pegamos um taxi e fomos para a casa da Eve.

-Nossa Jensen, quem é esse gato que está com você?- Ouvi a voz da Karen e logo me virei.

-Esse é meu amigo Jared. Ele é novo na cidade, não assuste o menino logo de primeira. -Falei com o tom mais irônico que encontrei.

-Eu não te assustei. Ou assustei? -Falou com aquela voz que não poderia ser descrita por outro adjetivo senão sexy.

-Não, você não me assustou de primeira. Só deixou claro quem você era depois de bastante tempo, Karen. Muito tempo me iludindo com sua ladainha. -Minha voz estava começando a ficar mais alta e com raiva iria começar a discutir com ela se Jared não chegasse com bebidas.

-Hey, como você está? -Perguntou Karen. Jared pareceu confuso, se perguntando se a garota estava mesmo falando com ele, já que o seu tom era de melhores amigos. –Não vai me responder?

-AH. -Olhou desconfiado pra mim e continuou. –Vou bem, muito obrigado.- Ele estava mexendo no cabelo nervoso com o clima que havia ficado da minha "conversa" com Karen.

- Jay, você quer ir dançar? -Perguntei. Tudo pra sair de perto da Karen.

-Claro que sim.

Fomos dançar ficamos por ali durante meia hora. E nesses 30 minutos eu consegui ficar com duas meninas diferentes. Fomos beber e eu bebi tanto. Parecia que queria esquecer alguma coisa, alguma angustia.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Jensen bebia como se não houvesse amanhã, ficava com algumas meninas e voltava a beber. Nunca pensei que alguém conseguia beber tanto sem cair e, estava certo logo ele estava falando mais alto que a música, fazendo gestos exagerados, e cambaleando de um lado para o outro. Logo o Misha me fez um pedido.

- Leve ele para a casa. Mas não para a casa dele, acho que a mãe dele surta se o vir nessas condições. Leve-o para a minha casa, melhor, para a sua casa.

- Mas você acha que minha mãe não vai achar ruim? -Perguntei. – Minha mãe é uma pessoa muito cheia de regras e muito chata.

- Minha casa não vai ser.. Ele não vai ficar sozinho lá nesse estado. Vai acabar detonando minha casa toda e hoje eu não volto pra lá. Vou dormir aqui. -Disse com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

-Ok.. Minha casa.. Acho que minha mãe foi em uma dessas festas esquisitas com meu pai, se eu der sorte eu chego antes dela e ela não vê o estado do Jensen.

Assim eu fiz. Levei Jensen para a minha casa e por sorte mina meus pais estavam fora. Arrastei Jensen pelas escadas e fiquei em um grande dilema "o levo para o meu quarto ou para o quarto de hospedes?" Resolvi leva-lo ao meu, vai que ele acordava sem se lembrar de onde estava e saia gritando por aí? Deus, como o Jensen era alto. Não mais que eu, mas ele deva um trabalho para carregar que estava me deixando até cansado. O joguei em minha cama e foi quando ele "acordou".

- Jared, onde eu estou?

- Na minha casa... O Misha disse que sua mãe morreria se te visse nesse estado e eu te trouxe pra cá.

-Oh.. -Pareceu meio confuso. –Obrigado. -Disse bocejando.

-Nada. Agora vamos dormir. -Ia saindo do quarto para tomar um banho quando o Jensen me chamou.

-Jared, você tá tão bonito hoje. -Disse com a voz arrastada.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA... A bebida não te fez bem.

-Não, ela não fez. -Ele concordou. – Mas quero experimentar uma coisa.

- o que?

-Seu beijo.

Olhei assustado durante uns 10 segundos. Fiquei piscando pra ver se eu tinha sonhado ou se tinha imaginado e percebi que não quando vi o Jensen se ARRASTANDO da cama vindo em minha direção.

-Jen, não penso que é uma boa ideia. Você está mais bêbado que um gambá.

-Estou mesmo, mas eu quero ver como é.

Ele foi se aproximando bem devagar e segurou minha nuca. Posso dizer que me arrepiei e no lugar de me afastar dele me aproximei também. –Jensen, melhor não. Acho que você nem se lembrará disso amanhã.

- Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que não. Eu quero isso agora.

Depois disso eu só sei que nos beijamos e, sim foi um beijo muito bom. Não quero entrar em detalhes dizendo como ele me pediu licença para colocar sua língua na minha boca. Nem vou falar como exploramos cada centímetro da boca um do outro, muito menos dizer que no fim do beijo ele mordeu-me lábio inferior e me fez soltar um pequeno gemido. Nunca vou falar que ele queria mais, mas eu não o deixei continuar porque poderia se arrepender depois. E acabo de perceber que contei tudo. Depois desse beijo o joguei na cama e mandei-o dormir ele me puxou, mas eu fui mais forte e me afastei. Fiz minha cama no chão e dormi.

_**End of Jared's POV**_

* * *

Acordei numa cama desconhecida, num quarto desconhecido, mas com uma pessoa conhecida dormindo no chão. Olhei para Jared e senti meu rosto ficando corado, acho que foi pelo sonho que tive ontem. Ou não foi um sonho? Afinal, eu estou no quarto dele como aconteceu no sonho, mas não vou perguntar. Vai que realmente foi um sonho e eu só fico constrangido com a pergunta? Logo Jared também acordou e como ele não fez nenhum sinal de que meu sonho tinha sido real eu continuei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Jared, acho que eu tenho que ir pra casa. Minha mãe já deve estar surtando.

-Claro. Quer que eu vá até lá com você?

-Não. Acho que por mais bêbado que eu estivesse ontem à noite eu não preciso de ajuda pra chegar a casa.

-Haha, eu estava perguntando se você queria que eu fosse passar à tarde com você.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah. -Aquiesci. -Vamos. Minha mãe queria te conhecer mesmo. "Os novos na vizinhança". -Falei sorrindo.

A mãe dele nos mandou tomar café antes de ir para minha casa e mandou Jared ser educado na casa dos vizinhos. Enfim, todo aquele discurso de mãe. Depois disso, finalmente fomos pra minha casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Fomos para a minha casa e lá minha mãe fez as mesmas coisas de mãe que sempre fez: "Jared aceita alguma coisa?" "Jared, sua mãe sabe que está aqui?" "bla bla bla" Minha mãe não era tão legal quanto a de Jared, mas eu a amava.

-Mãe, vamos pro meu quarto. Qualquer coisa me chama lá, ok?

-Tá certo, mas não pense que não quero uma explicação pra você ter dormido fora ontem. Fiquei preocupada.

Merda, eu não tinha planos de dormir fora por isso não avisei a minha mãe, mas ela não parecia tão nervosa quanto deveria estar, tenho certeza que ela ligou para o Misha pra saber onde eu estava. Pra ter certeza perguntei.

-Ligou pro Misha?

-Você me conhece tão bem assim, filho?

-Mãe, sei que você surta quando não sabe onde eu estou e que você tem o número do Misha. Foi como juntar dois mais dois.

-Aiai, mais tarde conversamos, agora vai lá conversar com seu amigo.

-Ok, mãe.

Fomos para o meu quarto. Jared estava meio ansioso, mas deixei isso passar. E logo começamos uma conversa xoxa sobre jogos e livros. Descobri que Jared tinha um gosto musical totalmente oposto ao meu, compartilhávamos apenas algumas bandas e o resto era "como você gosta desse lixo" ou "Não acredito que você gastou seu dinheiro com esse CD.. Por que você não queimou o dinheiro? Daria a mesma coisa." Ele sabia ser mais chato que o Misha, mas eu estava de bom humor e não deixei que o humor fosse embora. Depois de muito tempo falando sobre coisas bobas Jared me puxou pra um assunto mais sério.

-Vi vocês com aquelas meninas ontem. Como você consegue ser tão desapegado?

-Oh... -Confusão atravessou meu rosto e Jared perguntou novamente.

- Como você consegue ficar com várias na mesma noite?

Minha resposta foi tão rápida que ficou claro que eu a havia respondido várias vezes essa pergunta.

-Porque eu gosto disso. Gosto de não me sentir preso a ninguém, gosto de ser de todas e de ninguém.

-Mas isso não cansa?

-Não... Pelo menos não até agora.

Não sei se ficou claro que eu estava mentindo, e eu realmente estava. Viver ficando com uma e outra sem encontrar em nenhuma delas o que eu queria. Pior, eu não sabia o que eu estava procurando, eu não sabia o que eu queria.

- Teve algum motivo pra você ficar assim?

-Não. Acho que simplesmente fiquei assim. -Agora ficou obvio que eu mentia. Jared arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e repetiu a pergunta, mas mudou um pouco.

-Teve ALGUÉM que te deixou assim?

-Jared, acho que você vai se cansar de ouvir minha estória hoje... Outro dia talvez?

-Outro dia. -Ele repetiu baixinho.

Já que ele tinha me feito essas perguntas super pessoais resolvi pagar na mesma moeda.

-Jared, seus pais sabem que você á gay?

-Acho que você está tentando me fazer pagar pelas minhas perguntas, né?

Ele era um espertinho, não? Soube o que eu queria fazer na hora, mas respondeu minha pergunta mesmo assim. Ajeitou-se na cama de um modo que ficava muito perto de mim, dava pra contar seus cílios se eu quisesse e por um minuto eu até quis. Ele estava tão perto senti seu hálito quente perto do meu rosto quando respondeu calmamente.

-Sim. Não pense que minha mãe foi uma beleza na hora de me aceitar ela chegou a ficar um mês sem falar comigo e meu pai ficava se perguntando se fez algo errado, mas depois simplesmente se costumaram e concluíram que o que era bom pra mim era bom pra eles também. Mas não acho que é uma coisa fácil pra qualquer família.

-Ah. E como você ficou sabendo que não gostava de meninas? Ficou com alguma antes dessa conclusão?

-Jensen, você está me fazendo uma entrevista? Cheio de perguntas sobre minha opção sexual e etc.. O que foi? Se sentindo apaixonado por mim? Falou em tom de brincadeira e meu sonho dessa noite veio em minha cabeça me fazendo corar.

-Na-não. -Falei gaguejando e me praguejando por isso. –Eu só quero tentar te entender, sei lá. É complicado de explicar.

-Não fique corado, Jensen... Eu entendo suas perguntas e te darei respostas, ao contrário de você eu posso contar um pouco da minha vida amorosa. Eu fiquei com algumas meninas na minha vida até que apareceu um menino numa festa me perguntando se eu queria experimentar algo novo e eu aceitei. Sempre fui fã de coisas novas e resolvi me jogar. No começo foi estranho, mas um estranho bom, um estranho que era muito melhor que o normal. Eu e o menino começamos a ter uma coisa mais séria, não um namoro, mas uma coisa sem nome eu e ele nos divertíamos bastante e um dia percebemos que estávamos no nosso ultimo degrau da relação. Erámos amigos e nada mais. Começou bem e terminou bem também ele é um amigo até hoje.

Não sei bem o porquê, mas não gostei do "ele é um amigo até hoje" coisa de gente louca sentir ciúmes do que não possui.

-Ah. Nem foi uma coisa complicada, cheia de brigas e cobranças e coisas do tipo.

-Hahahahahahahahhahaha. Teve isso tudo, mas em outros relacionamentos, os que realmente eram sérios. Neles fui cobrado por muitas coisas tipo, me assumir e etc. Confesso que só me assumi por causa de uma pessoa que pensava que era "o amor da minha vida". Não me arrependo. Por causa dele eu não preciso mais esconder nada dos meus pais e isso é muito bom.

-Aaaaaaaaaah... -Eu disse com aquela cara de quem não esperava ouvir nada daquilo.

Jared se aproximou de mim de novo, mas dessa vez com um propósito tirar uma bolinha do meu cabelo. Como ela foi parar ali eu não sei, mas sei que ela fez o Jared ficar perto demais, cheguei a me sentir desconfortável. Acho que eu corei de novo por que ouvi sua risada baixa. Acho que se não fosse pelo sonho de ontem não teria corado e nem feito àquelas perguntas, mas quem pode saber...

Minha mãe nos chamou para o almoço e nós fomos como dois esfomeados. Comemos na mesa e depois fomos jogar no meu quarto Quando começou a escurecer Jared foi pra casa já que era noite de escola e não poderíamos ficar acordados até tarde. Logo que ele saiu minha mãe começou com suas perguntas

- Por que não dormiu em casa?

-Porque a casa do Jared estava mais perto e eu estava acabado.

-Por que eu não acredito nessa estória?

-Porque você sempre acha que eu fiz uma coisa pior que as que eu te conto.

-Filho, o nome disso é preocupação.

-Eu sei, mãe. Posso te afirmar que não fiz nada errado ontem, Ok.

-Acredito em você. Acredito sim.

-Vou dormir.

-Passar o dia todo sem fazer nada cansou?

-Você chama jogar de "fazer nada", Donna?

Começamos a rir e eu segui o caminho do meu quarto quando ela gritou num tom brincalhão.

-Não me chame de Donna. Sou sua mãe.

Fui para meu quarto deitei na cama e apaguei, simplesmente apaguei e tive mais um sonho esquisito.

Jared me chamava para casa dele e estávamos sozinhos. Fui à cozinha preparar algo para comer quando Jared me agarra pela cintura e me beija o pescoço. Ele vai abaixando os beijos e me dando pequenos chupões e me vira pra ele onde beija a minha boca e no beijo há tanto desejo é um beijo tão quente que eu sinto minhas pernas ficando fracas e minhas mãos explorando seu corpo enquanto nossas línguas travando uma batalha e foi nesse momento bom que eu acordei.


	7. Chapter 7

Acordei frustrado e com um péssimo humor graças ao meu sonho inacabado. Sim, eu estou revoltado, pois meu sonho erótico com o Jared Padalecki não chegou ao seu fim. Quem não estaria?

Pro meu dia ficar mais legal ainda eu descubro que tenho um trabalho para entregar e ele não está terminado, como acordei uma hora mais cedo eu posso tentar termina-lo e não perder minha nota, não posso dar mole na escola esse ano nem nunca se quero pensar em bolsa para a faculdade.

Termino o trabalho em tempo record 0:30 minutos ele nem estava tão complicado assim. Coloco o trabalho na pasta e começo a me arrumar lentamente, pensando no meu sonho com Jared e como ele parecia real. Fui para a escola no meu maior mau-humor, passei pela casa do Jared e como sempre ele estava pronto me esperando e, vê-lo não me deixou mais em humorado, nem seu bom dia eu respondi. Seguimos para a casa do Misha e depois para a escola e Jared perguntou se poderíamos pegar um ônibus para passar na cafeteria, concordamos e fomos. Quando terminamos Misha teve a ideia de matarmos aula, mas como eu precisava entregar o trabalho não quis, mas disse que a gente podia passar a tarde na minha casa, talvez eles até pudessem dormir lá.

-Concordo em passar à tarde, mas a noite eu tenho que ver a Eve..

-Ok.. E você Jared?

- Posso dormir lá sim... Mas aviso que quero todas as regalias e doces que você conseguir me dar. Eu amo doces.

-Posso pensar em gastar meu dinheiro te dando doces, Padalecki.

-Acho que pode sim.

Aquela conversa simples já tirou meu mau-humor e eu tive um dia de aula mais tranquilo do que teria se ainda estivesse de _mau-humor._

* * *

-Trabalho de geografia, quer fazer comigo? – Perguntou uma voz feminina muito conhecida.

-Não, eu não quero fazer com você. Eu tenho uma dupla e tenho certeza de que ela não é você.

-Jenjen, por que tanto ressentimento?

Não me chame de Jenjen, Karen. Eu nunca gostei desse apelido.

-Gostava quando eu te chamava assim quando estávamos... Você sabe..

-Não, eu falava que gostava pra não te chatear. Eu sempre tive uma consideração enorme com você, coisa que você não teve comigo.

-Não fala assim, Jensen. Eu gostava de você. E não ficar com você até que te fez um favor, você virou O pegador da escola, meu querido. Rancor te levou à isso.

-Ok, Karen. Me deixe, não quero ser sua dupla de geografia.

-Tchau, Jenjen.

-Não me chame de... -Quando fui terminar a frase ela já tinha ido.

Misha e Jared passaram por suas casas para avisar as mães e depois disso seguiram para a minha. Jared me fez passar em um supermercado e comprar doces. Ou ele era magro de ruim ou ele malhava muito. Quando chegamos à minha casa começamos a conversar sobre a escola e quem nós achávamos bonitas até que Jared solta.

-Acho o Yuri muito bonito e ele é simpático também, acho que ele daria um ótimo namorado.

-Jared, não estamos pensando em caras para namorar as meninas e sim em meninas para serem namoradas. Não por mim mais, tenho a minha Eve, mas por você e o Jensen.

Jared olhou para a minha cara com o olhar "Você não contou pra ele?" E eu tive que explicar pro Mish.

-Hã, Mish... Er, o Jay... O Jay estava falando no Yuri como alguém que ele namoraria. Ele, er... Ele é gay.

Misha deu uma gargalhada que aposto que deslocou a minha casa e depois falou

-Pare de brincar Jensen, ele não é gay. Você é gay, Jared?

-Na verdade sou. Algum problema?

Misha parou de rir na hora.

-Não, nenhum problema. Eu acho... To confuso... Deos... Como eu ando com você faz um mês e ainda não sabia disso?

-Não sou muito de sair espalhando minha sexualidade. Você sai por aí falando que é hétero?

-Er, acho que não.

-Então, a mesma coisa comigo.

Depois de uns dez minutos de Misha embasbacado e Jared segurando o riso, nossa conversa voltou ao normal.

-Quem quer ir na festa de... -Começou Misha, mas foi interrompido por Jared.

-Mais festa? Quantas festas vocês têm aqui?

- Várias num mês. -Eu respondi. – O pessoal daqui ama fazer uma festa. É festa pra aniversário de cachorro, festa para comemorar a compra de um carro, festa até porque vai fazer uma festa no fim do mês.

-Não acredito que vocês fazem essas coisas, tem que ter muita paciência e gostar muito de ter suas coisas quebradas pra fazer tanta festa.

-É.. Acho que sim.

Fomos almoçar e foi uma bagunça, já que minha mãe resolveu sair com minha irmã mais nova e deixou o almoço por minha conta. Eu não sei cozinhar, nunca soube e a coisa mais elaborada que conseguimos fazer foi um sanduíche com algumas coisas que encontramos na geladeira.

A tarde passou rápido e Misha foi encontrar a namorada quando eu penso que minha mãe está chegando, ela me liga pra dizer que ela, meu pai e minha irmã vão passar a noite na casa recém comprada do meu irmão mais velho, com isso sobrava eu e Jared na casa.

- Quer ir pra sua casa?

-Você tá ficando louco? Aqui nós temos a casa só pra nós, podemos dormir a hora que quisermos.

-Jared Padalecki, você está me levando para o mau caminho. Já me fez matar aula, agora quer que eu durma tarde em noite de escola...

-Como se você nunca tivesse ficado acordado no escuro pensando no nada depois do horário. Só que hoje você vai ficar conversando comigo e não pensando no nada.

-Ok, Jared.

-Jensen, eu estou com fome. O que vamos comer sem sua mãe aqui?

-Vamos fazer o que todo adolescente faz quando a mãe viaja. Vamos..

-Pedir pizza.

-Isso. PIZZA.

-Eu gosto de calabresa.

-EU palmito. Eu sou o dono da casa e escolho.

-Jensen, você é muito mandão. Você sabe que podemos comprar meio a meio, né?

-Sei, mas eu queria mexer com você antes.

-Além de mandão é infantil. Quem diria..

-Jay, você acaba de machucar meu coração mandão.

-Não fale isso. –Ele disse rindo e fazendo biquinho.

-Falo sim.

- O que posso fazer pra me redimir?

-Você pode pagar a pizza. –Falei rindo.

-Jensen Ackles, você é um chantagista. –Falou Jared e depois caiu na gargalhada.

-Ok, chega. Vamos pedir a pizza.

Pedimos a pizza e tudo ia bem até...


	8. Chapter 8

Pedimos a pizza e tudo ia bem até...

[...]

Jared inventar de pegar um prato ao mesmo tempo que eu e acontecer um pequeno grande desastre. Quebramos uns três pratos da minha mãe e depois ficamos parados no lugar, pois estávamos descalços e o chão estava cheio de vidro. Por fim Jared saiu dando grandes passadas pra fora da cozinha e pegou uma vassoura na área de serviço. Ele também voltou com chinelos para mim, coloquei os chinelos e peguei a vassoura da mão dele e varri a cozinha. Terminei de varrer justamente na hora que a pizza chegou. Comemos e depois subimos para o meu quarto para preparar a cama dele.

-Jensen, eu posso dormir no quarto de hospedes se você quer tanto que eu durma numa cama.

-Mas qual seria a graça de dormir em outro quarto? –Perguntei. – O melhor da casa está nesse quarto e quando eu digo o melhor eu quero falar sobre a minha pessoa!

-Jensen, pare de se achar a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo. Mas é sério, se você não me deixar dormir no chão eu vou embora. O chão não é tão desconfortável e se eu não dormir no chão quem vai dormir é você, então.

-Ok, você é uma pessoa que não sabe receber regalias, Jared. –Disse com um pouco de raiva. –Você dorme no chão e eu na cama, já que você faz tanta questão.

-Jensen, você é o dono da casa.

-Mas quando eu dormi na sua casa eu dormi na cama e você no chão. –Rebati. –Qual a diferença agora?

-A diferença é que no dia que você dormiu na minha casa você estava caindo de bêbedo e falando coisas que não devia. Hoje eu estou totalmente bem.

-Tem certeza que você tá bem? –Eu ri com malicia. –Acho que você pode está doente...

-Do que você está falando?

-Acho que você pode estar doente de amor por mim. Pode falar que eu sou apaixonante.

-Jensen, você é um idiota.. –Ele riu. –Você não faz meu tipo.

-Segunda vez na noite que você me magoou. Não gostei. –Falei fingindo uma decepção.

-KKKKKKKKK. Jensen, eu acho melhor mudar de assunto antes que você diga que está apaixonado por mim. -Nesse momento meus olhos se esbugalharam e Jared me olhou com um olhar divertido. E de repente mudou de assunto. –Então, e o nosso trabalho de geografia?

-A gente pode fazer amanhã se você quiser.

-Tá certo. Aqui ou na minha casa?

-Aqui mesmo.. Quero que você esteja aqui na hora da bronca da minha mãe sobre os pratos.

-Ai, tinha me esquecido disso . Eu compro uma nova coleção de pratos iguais pra sua mãe.

-Acho que ela nem vai brigar por isso e sim porque nós fomos bagunceiros na casa dela.

-Er.. Minh mãe faria o mesmo. –Disse Jared já bocejando.

-Vamos dormir, amanhã temos aulas... E trabalhos... E broncas da minha mãe...

-É, acho melhor mesmo.

Jared se ajeitou na ama improvisada que eu criei no chão e eu deitei na minha cama. Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas enquanto estávamos deitados, mas logo ele caiu no sono e eu fiquei observando-o dormir. Ele ficava com o rosto tão infantil enquanto dormia, nem parecia aquele cara grandão que dá até medo quando tá acordado. Ele se mexe bastante também, parece que tem um monte de formiga em sua cama. Será que tem? Afinal, ele está dormindo no chão. Mas acho que se tivesse ele acordaria. Com isso eu também fui tomado pelo sono e dormi.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrumamo-nos para a escola e Jared fez o café. Ele era bem melhor que eu na cozinha, ele sabia exatamente o que estava procurando e o que fazer. Ele fez omeletes e café preto-coisa que eu não gostava- vendo a minha cara ele logo falou.

-Se você quiser eu faço um suco de laranja? –Falou com uma carinha fofa. –Você quer?

-Não. Não precisa. O certo seria eu fazer o café da manhã e não você. Alias como somos prendados, hein?

-Eu tive que ficar sozinho algumas vezes. Tive que aprender algumas coisas e cozinhar foi uma delas.

-O que mais aprendeu?

-Várias coisas, como, arrumar a casa, lavar minha própria roupa e...

-Chega. Você me faz parecer um inútil, Jared.

-Mas foi você que me perguntou. –Disse ele todo inocente, o que me deixou sentindo mais inútil ainda.

Tomamos o café e fomos para a escola. –Não passamos pela casa do Misha. – Me pergunto onde ele dormiu exatamente na casa da Eve. Nunca pensei que o Misha fosse ter uma relação tão séria com alguém.

Fico feliz pela relação, mas também fico triste. Agora Misha não é só meu melhor amigo. –Infeliz ou felizmente. –Ele é o namorado da Evelyn também .

Saio dos meus pensamentos quando o Jared me chama.

-Jensen, tudo certo? –Seu tom era de preocupação. Quanto tempo eu fiquei viajando? –Jensen, você está bem?

-Sim. Por quê? –Percebi que estávamos a uma esquina da escola.

-Porque você não falou nada durante todo o caminho. Ficou com a cara de paisagem do Misha e foi andando. –Sua expressão era confusa.

-Ah, eu estava só pensando na relação do Misha com a Eve.

-Nossa isso usou tanto de sua concentração. Parecia que você estava fazendo uma conta de matemática que iria salvar o mundo. –O comentário me fez rir. Parecia um comentário típico de uma criança de oito anos e não de um adolescente de dezessete.

-Ai, Jared, não é você que está perdendo seu melhor amigo para a namoradinha. –Agora meu comentário era digno de uma criança de oito anos.

-Jensen, você não está perdendo seu melhor amigo. E daqui a pouco a fase lua-de-mel acaba e vêm as brigas e ele falando de como ela é impossível e você vai desejar que a fase lua-de-mel volte. Sempre foi assim com meus amigos e aposto que será assim com você.

Com esse conselho nós chegamos à escola. Fui para a aula de física. –Uma das poucas que eu não faço com Jared ou Misha –E senti que esse dia não seria um dos melhores e quando me convenço a tirar esse pensamento da cabeça a diretora chega anunciando meu nome.

-Sr. Ackles? –Todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para mim.

-S-sim. –Gaguejei. Puxei na minha mente alguma coisa que eu poderia ter feito errado e só uma coisa me passou pela cabeça.

-Preciso que você venha a minha sala. –Disse ela.

-Sim, Senhora.

Fomos até a sala dela em silencio. Ela tinha passos firmes e seus saltos faziam um barulho irritante, mas algo em sua expressão me mostrou que o que ela tinha pra me falar era mais que uma simples suspensão por ter fugido da escola. Ela tinha algo -muito- importante pra me falar.

Entramos em sua sala e ela começou com um assunto que eu nunca imaginaria.

-Você sabe que seus pais viajaram ontem até a casa do seu irmão mais velho?

-Sim, minha mãe me ligou. –Respondi.

-Então, o senhor sabe que às vezes as viagens não dão certo. E que podem acontecer acidentes. –Ela achava que eu tinha dois anos de idade? Será que ela não pode ir direto ao ponto?

-Senhor Ackles, seus pais sofreram um acidente e... –O que foi dito em seguida eu não ouvi, senti minha cabeça girando e meu mundo parecendo que estava prestes a desabar. Senti-me sendo sentando e um copo d'água sendo colocado em minha mão. Foi nessa hora que vi minha mão tremendo e a água praticamente saindo do copo e foi nessa hora que eu consegui achar minha voz para falar.

-Onde estão meus pais? Onde está minha irmã?

-Eles estão no hospital. – Sua resposta me deixou irritado. Claro que eles estavam em um hospital, eu queria saber qual.

-Eu quis dizer, em que hospital eles estão?

-Estão no Normal Hospital. –No rosto da diretora vi uma pontada de pena. Não queria ser digno de pena. –Você quer que algum amigo te acompanhe?

-Sim. –Pensei por um momento. Não quero deixar o dia de Misha escuro. –Quero o Sr. Padalecki para me acompanhar.

-Sim. Chamarei o Padalecki para te acompanhar.

No máximo dez minutos depois vi a diretora chegar com o Jared. Ele também estava com a mesma pena no rosto. Por que insistiam nesse sentimento? Jared me abraçou e perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa. Fez como um irmão faria e isso me deixou mais triste, precisava ver minha família urgentemente .

* * *

No hospital fomos encaminhados para a UTI, lá só pude ver meus pais. Onde estava a minha irmã? Onde está a Mack?

Agarrei o braço do Jared como se fosse um fio que sustentava a minha vida não queria soltar o aquele fio. Jared não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação. Ele não manifestou nenhum sinal de dor por mais forte que estivesse meu aperto.

Um médico veio em nossa direção. Quem diria que um homem tão novo poderia ser médico.

-Sr. Ackles?

-Sim, eu mesmo. –Falei com uma voz embargada.

-Tenho um assunto delicado para tratar com o senhor. –Me atemorizei com suas palavras. O que poderia ser mais delicado que tudo que eu já tinha visto. Lembrei então que não tinha visto uma coisa. Minha irmã.

Chorei em antecipação a noticia que receberia. Minha irmã estava morta. Eu não veria mais minha linda e doce Mackie, não brigaria com ela por discordar de seus namorados e nem de seus vestidos curtos. Minha Mack se foi.

O médico entendeu que eu tinha feito a ligação entre os fatos, viu que eu sabia que nunca mais veria minha irmã. Então simplesmente ficou em silencio por um minuto e se afastou murmurando algo como "nos vemos mais tarde". Com isso eu me agarrei a única coisa que estava perto. Jared.

Senti seu abraço e não o afastei. Fiquei lá, parado e pensando em como minha vida seria dali pra frente. Será que eu conseguiria superar a morte de minha irmã?

Minutos se passaram, talvez horas ou até segundos. Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto Jared me segurava, me abraçava. Sua expressão não era mais de pena agora sua expressão era de dor. Ele estava compartilhando a minha dor.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu as deixei cair. Não me senti mal ou me senti fraco por chorar na frente de Jared, sabia que ele entendia minha dor. Mesmo não tendo passado pelo mesmo.

Chorei até ouvir uma nova voz. O médico havia voltado.

-Sr. Ackles seus pais estão em um como severo. –Ironizei o momento mentalmente. "Jensen Ackles, o cara que além de perder a irmã tem não apenas um, mas os dois pais em coma". –Acho que você deveria ir para a casa. Não há nada que o senhor possa fazer aqui. Devo pedir para a recepção ligar para algum responsável?

E foi nesse momento que tudo desabou. Quem seria responsável por mim agora? Onde eu viveria? Não posso ficar em casa sozinho pensando na minha irmã, pensando nos meus pais. O que eu vou fazer?

-Jensen? –Ouvi a voz de Jared. –Posso pedir para minha mãe vir nos buscar? Você pode passar a noite lá em casa. Se você quiser, claro.

Não sei por que, mas só de ouvir a voz dele me senti mais calmo. E as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram como uma salvação. Ficaria na casa de Jared por essa noite, mas e no resto das noites?

O hospital ligou para a mãe de Jared e ela passou pelo hospital para nos buscar e depois passamos em minha casa. Foi a sensação mais esquisita que senti em toda minha vida. Entrar na casa em que antes tinha minha família e agora não tenho certeza de quem terá. Subi e fui direto para o meu quarto, evitei demorar lá dentro, mas não me contive e fui a porto do quarto de minha irmã. Mas não abri aporta, saí da casa o mais rápido que pude e seguimos para a casa do Jared.

Era meio de tarde quando chegamos e Jared subimos e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi desabar em sua cama e cair num sono cheio de pesadelos.


	10. Chapter 10

Meus pesadelos eram sobre minha infância, sobre o dia que minha mãe chegou a casa com a Mackenzie e a colocou no meu colo. Depois todas as lembranças ruíam, iam embora, começava a correr atrás de minhas lembranças, mas quanto mais perto eu chegava mais lembranças desmoronavam, até que desisti. E quando eu desisti todas elas voltaram à tona, porém todas manchadas com uma cor vermelha. Acordo.

Jared ainda está dormindo, olho o relógio e são 5 da manhã. Deito e tento voltar a dormir, mas não consigo. Tudo que eu posso fazer é pensar nos meus pais em coma e minha irmã. Penso em como o Josh recebeu a noticia, com certeza ele recebeu a noticia, ainda sou menor de idade e o único que pode cuidar do velório e enterro da Mack é o Joshua, ele é o único parente que está por perto. Desperto pro pensamento de que agora eu vou viver com o Josh, meu irmão mais velho e único parente em condições para isso.

Será que vai ser assim pra sempre? Espero que não, honestamente, não quero perder meus pais, eles são tudo pra mim.

O sol começa a nascer. Ele está lindo, promessa de um dia lindo. Um dia lindo pra todos menos pra mim, hoje tenho que enfrentar um velório. O dia não deveria estar assim tão bonito ou deveria? Pensando bem, deveria. A Mack amava dias de sol e seu ultimo dia antes de estar a sete palmos seria assim, ensolarado.

Jared acorda quando o relógio marca seis e meia. E com isso começa o movimento da casa para o dia. Ligamos para meu irmão que –como eu previra- estava agilizando as coisas para a despedida da nossa irmã mais nova.

Sete e quarenta saímos de casa. Todos em silencio, nenhum deles sabia o que me dizer, nem mesmo Jared. A única coisa que ele fazia era segurar minha mão e, pra mim isso era suficiente. Eles me levam até o hospital onde eu encontro um Joshua totalmente diferente do que eu costumava ver. Ele estava abatido, com olheiras e com uma dor que era visível em seu olhar, andar e até mesmo no seu falar.

* * *

O velório estava cheio de amigas da Mackenzie, todos de preto com rosas brancas nas mãos. Misha e Evelyn também estavam lá, não eram amigos da Mack, mas estavam lá para me dar apoio.

Depois de muito tempo veio o enterro e depois disso todos vieram nos falar as mesmas frases, de modos diferentes. Me senti num filme, tudo passando em câmera lenta diante dos meus olhos. Nada passava despercebido, mas nada fazia sentido.

Joshua estava sempre ao meu lado e Jared ou Misha sempre vinham pra me dar um abraço. Depois fomos para o hospital visitar meus pais. Eles estavam na mesma, mas o médico disse que isso era uma coisa esperada. Ficamos lá durante algumas horas somente pra sentir a presença dos nossos pais e depois fomos embora. Tivemos a primeira conversa do dia.

-Jensen, eu acho que você vai ter que ficar um tempo na minha casa, só enquanto eu termino uns assuntos pendentes na minha cidade.

-Não. Mudar-me e ficar sem visitar nossos pais? Eu não sei se consigo.

-Se você não for comigo vai ter que encontrar a casa de algum amigo ou..

-Tenho certeza que eu posso ficar aqui na casa do Misha.

-Se é isso que você quer. É assim que vai ser. –O tom dele não poderia ser mais triste, mas eu não queria ficar longe de tudo.

Sei que não foi certo pedir pra ficar na cidade, eu devia ficar com meu irmão, dando apoio e dividindo a dor, mas não conseguia abandonar tudo que estava aqui, mesmo que fosse por uma semana.

-Ligue para o seu amigo e pergunte se pode ficar lá. Se puder vamos para casa pegar suas malas.

Liguei para Misha assim que Josh deu as costas, mas as noticias não foram muito animadoras. Não poderia ficar na casa dele, alguma coisa a ver com parentes. Senti a relutância dele pra me falar não, mas no fim ele não tinha escolha, a casa dele não é a maior do bairro e duvido que todos nós teríamos lugares confortáveis para dormir na casa dele.

Pensei em uma forma de ficar na cidade, peguei o telefone e liguei para o Jared.

-Posso ficar na sua casa essa semana? –Hesitei. –Só essa semana, eu não vou me mudar nem nada do tipo, é que meu irmão precisa.

-Não precisa explicar Jensen. Você pode ficar aqui sim.

-Você não vai perguntar pra sua mãe? –Perguntei confuso.

-Duvido que ela reclame da sua presença. Ela gostou de você e é um caso de necessidade.

Necessidade... Meus pais em como é uma grande necessidade.

-É, é um caso de necessidade. E obrigado, Jared. Muito obrigado mesmo.

-Que isso Jensen, apesar de ser uma amizade curta você pode contar comigo pra tudo.

Fiquei feliz por isso. Mesmo que as circunstâncias não tenham sido as melhores eu descobri que tenho um grande amigo. Na verdade ate com a Eve eu descobri que podia contar, ela foi tão gentil e solicita durante o velório que eu percebi que ela é uma pessoa em quem posso confiar.

Fomos a casa e pegamos minhas roupas. Não acredito que teria que ir para a escola amanhã, mas não posso perder o ano e tudo mais.

Jared me esperava na em frente a sua casa. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado e combinou algumas coisas com meu irmão, como, horário de visitas aos meus pais e atividades extracurriculares que eu tinha. Graças a minha mãe e suas longas ligações o Josh sabia todas elas. A mãe do Jared faz uma anotação mental de todas essas coisas e me manda entrar e me servir, pois o jantar já estava pronto.

Enquanto comia fiquei pensando em como a vida pode mudar em algumas horas. Talvez ela pudesse mudar até em segundos. A vida é uma coisa tão frágil, tão delicada. Talvez eu devesse dar a vida seu devido valor agora que tudo isso aconteceu.


	11. Chapter 11

Os primeiros dias na casa de Jared não foram os dias mais interessantes de minha vida. Eu ia da escola para o hospital e do hospital para o cemitério e do cemitério para a casa de Jared.

Meu irmão me ligava duas vezes todos os dias para saber se aconteceu alguma mudança no estado de nossos pais e eu sempre respondia a mesma coisa. Sentia-me cansado e infeliz. Os dois na mesma proporção e isso estava acabando comigo.

Jared também não estava feliz e sabia que era por minha causa. No meio da noite sempre me encontrava chorando no quarto de hospedes e ficava lá comigo até eu parar-coisa que demorava a acontecer- e quando eu parava ele pegava um colchonete e dormia no quarto em que eu estava.

Depois de alguma-muita-relutância eu fui para o quarto de Jared. Ele era grande o suficiente para duas camas e ainda sobrava um grande espaço. Não me sentia bem ocupando o quarto dele, mas fui praticamente obrigado a dormir lá.

Em uma das noites que passamos Jared resolveu tentar me alegrar um pouco e alugou alguns filmes. No começo eu até que reclamei, mas a ideia não era de um todo ruim.

-Dia dos Namorados Macabro, Sexta-Feira 13, A Hora do Pesadelo ou A Casa de Cera?

-Esses são os filmes que você alugou para me alegrar? Isso vai me deixar no mínimo com um medo mortal que vai te fazer juntar as duas camas para dormirmos juntos.. –Falei tentando fazer uma piada. – Pensei que você fosse alugar comédias e filmes de ação com efeitos ruins.

-Minha definição de alegria é assistir filme de terror com meus amigos.

-Está faltando a pipoca para ser a alegria completa. –Falei rindo.

-E doces também. Não existe alegria sem doces, Jensen.

-Como você consegue ser tão magro? –Precisava tirar essa duvida. –Você come doce feito uma formiga.

-Oh, Jensen pequenino inocente. Uso minha força todas as noites ou a maioria delas.

-Que nojo. Poderia morrer sem ouvir essa. Nunca mais repita essa frase. –Ri ainda mais.

-O que você pensa de mim? Eu uso minha força malhando. Como você acha que tenho esses braços? Levantando minhoquinhas de açúcar até a minha boca?

Jared conseguiu o que queria, aquele papo leve era tudo o que eu precisava naquele dia. Eu estava tão mal que eu não pensava mais em nada que fosse alegre.

-E então, vamos assistir qual deles? –Perguntou Jared.

-Vamos de Dia dos Namorados Macabro. Eu não gosto desse dia.

-E que solteiro gosta? Estamos fadados a ficar sozinhos e perdidos nesse dia.

-Sozinhos e perdidos... –Pensei alto.

Jared colocou o filme e em menos de dez minutos já estava falando em como o protagonista era bonito, que, por ironia do destino tinha o mesmo nome que eu.

-Deve ser mal de Jensen. –Falei divertido.

-Com certeza. Ele é um cara muito bonito.

Assistir filme de terror com o Jared era pior que assistir a esse mesmo filme com uma menina. Para ele se igualar a uma menina só faltava pular no meu colo escondendo o rosto.

Metade do filme ele passou elogiando o protagonista de todas as formas possíveis. "Que boca ele tem" "Olha Jensen, o Jensen também tem olhos verdes."

Desconfiei de sua declaração de amor a filmes de terror porque enquanto assistíamos o segundo filme que era um pouco mais pesado ele simplesmente agarrou minha mão e só soltou quando o fim do filme chegou.

Aquilo foi um tanto quanto esquisito, mas não reagi tão mal. Fiquei ali esperando que ele soltasse a minha mão e somente isso.

Minha amizade com o Jared cresceu de uma forma que é impossível. Ele estava se tornando meu porto seguro, um tipo de amigo que nem Misha era para mim. Misha era um ótimo amigo, o problema não era esse, mas Jared... O que eu tinha com ele era bem difícil de explicar.

Era bem complicado pensar que toda aquela desgraça teve que acontecer para eu me tornar tão amigo de Jared, mas era um complicado suportável de se levar.

Misha aparecia na casa de Jared para ver como eu estava e de vez em quando ele até tentava me chamar para alguma festa, mas entendia quando eu negava.

* * *

O dia estava bonito e eu esperava boas noticias do médico, já que ele tinha ligado para a casa do Joshua.

Chegando ao hospital-como eu imaginei-recebemos uma boa noticia. Meu pai estava mostrando alguns sinais de recuperação. Minha mãe não teve progresso, mas minha vida já ficou bem alegre com a boa noticia do meu pai.

Fui para a escola e lá tive o desprazer de encontrar Karen me esperando no armário. Ela tinha uma certa vocação quando o assunto era me perseguir. Ela veio com uma conversa estranha.

-Jensen, acho que nós deveríamos conversar.

-Conversar sobre o que? Não temos um assunto pendente.

-Precisamos conversar sobre nós.

-NÓS? Não creio que exista "nós" a bastante tempo. Você deixou bem claro.

-Jensen.

-Sem essa de "Jensen"... Saí daqui. Minha vida já está ruim o bastante sem você.

-E por falar nisso, sinto muito por sua irmã e seus pais.

-Não fale isso se você não sente verdadeiramente.

-Eu sinto, Jensen. Eu realmente sinto. –E com isso ela foi andando pelos corredores da escola.

Misha e Evelyn estavam na porta da sala quando cheguei para a aula. Eles estavam conversando sobre uma noite de pôquer que teria na casa de um dos meninos da sala.

-Jensen, você quer ir?

-Ir onde? –Perguntei totalmente disperso.

-Ir à casa do Marcos. Teremos uma noite de pôquer.

-Não. Prefiro ver TV.

-O que você fez com o Jensen que todos nós conhecemos? –Perguntou Evelyn

-Ele cresceu um pouco. –Disse com um sorriso que não chegava aos meus olhos.

-É.. Cresceu. –Disse Misha abraçando Eve pela cintura e a levando para dentro da sala.

Aula de história. Era a melhor aula da semana e com certeza era com o melhor professor.

Depois que passei por todas as aulas do dia - e um teste de matemática- fui para a casa do Jared. Ele iria ficar na escola arrumando alguma coisa para o trabalho de Biologia.

Minha escola era muito exigente com seus trabalhos. Um a cada semana e sempre exigindo muita pesquisa.

Lembrei que esse deveria ser um dos meus últimos dias na casa de Jared. Meu irmão com certeza já deve ter organizado suas coisas para vir morar comigo.

Chagando à casa a mãe de Jared me recebe com um sorriso –que parecia forçado- e me diz para lavar as mãos e que meu irmão iria almoçar conosco.

Voo escada acima e me preparo para a visita do meu irmão, é bem provável que ele venha para falar que amanhã mesmo voltarei para minha casa. Como estou com saudades do meu quarto, minha cozinha e até meu banheiro.

Jared chega da escola quarenta minutos depois de mim e pela sua cara ele não estava apenas fazendo um trabalho. Ele estava feliz demais pra quem estava preso numa biblioteca fazendo um relatório de Biologia.

Decido perguntar o que aconteceu, mas sou interrompido pela mãe de Jared anunciando a chegada do meu irmão e sua esposa.

Todos nos sentamos a mesa e começamos a conversar sobre coisas casuais. Todos evitando o assunto acidente, afinal, não era um assunto bem vindo numa mesa.

Quando terminamos Josh e sua esposa foram conversar com a mãe de Jared em particular.

Eu e Jared passamos um longo tempo tentando ouvir a conversa que eles estavam tendo na outra sala, mas decidimos desistir quando a única coisa que ouvimos foi um burburinho.

Quando eles saíram da sala foi a minha vez de conversar com Joshua. Ele estava com uma cara não muito boa, como se a noticia que ele ia me dar fosse muito chata. E certamente era.

-Jensen, você sabe que eu tenho uma vida em outra cidade. Eu sou casado e nem tudo depende de mim, minha esposa tem que concordar com o que eu vou fazer também.

-Josh, eu não vou me mudar. –Falei com a voz firme.

-Não terminei de falar, Jen. –Falou de uma forma meio rude.

-Então, continue. –Falei em um tom bem sarcástico.

-Eu não posso me mudar pra cá, mas não significa que você vai se mudar para lá. –Olhei para ele completamente confuso. Como eu iria morar sozinho se nem sabia cozinha? –Você vai ficar aqui, mas vai ficar na casa do Jared.

-Josh, não quero ser um estorvo na vida da Sra. Padalecki.

-Você não será. Já combinei minha participação nas conta única coisa que eu posso fazer. Eu não posso me mudar pra cá se minha esposa não quiser.

-Eu te entendo, Josh, mas como eu vou ficar na casa de uma pessoa que eu mal conheço?

-Você está aqui até hoje, não é? Eles não te querem mal e o Jared parece ser um amigo bem próximo de você.

-Sim , ele é, mas isso não significa nada. Eu vou mudar a rotina de uma família. –Minha voz subiu alguns tons.

-Jensen. –Disse Josh quase gritando. –Você não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo. E, ou você fica aqui ou você se muda comigo.

-Quantas escolhas você está me dando. Muitas escolhas.

-E qual será a sua escolha?

-Eu vou ficar, Josh. Você sabe que vou ficar. Não posso ir embora daqui. –Disse com uma voz que era quase um choro.

-Então é isso. Você vai ficar aqui. Agora, vamos lá para fora porque eu ainda preciso terminar de tratar algumas coisas com a mãe do seu amigo. –Disse com uma voz de negociador que me deixou com raiva.

-Ok.

Josh e Sharon conversaram por mais algum tempo e logo Josh foi embora.

Eu e Jared fomos até a minha casa buscar mais coisas minhas. Peguei até um dos ursos da Mackie. Entrar em seu quarto me deu uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas engoli esse choro e segui pela casa em busca de alguma coisa que me servisse enquanto estivesse vivendo com Jared e sua mãe.

Levei meu travesseiro, muitas roupas, meus perfumes e algumas coisas que eu não conseguiria passar mais uma semana sem usar.

Tanto no caminho de ida quanto no caminho de volta ficamos em silêncio e até que foi um bom silêncio. Jared sabia quando era a hora de conversar e quando não era.

Quando chagamos à casa dele levamos minhas malas para seu quarto e eu fui arrumando minhas roupas num espaço que ele me deu em seu armário. Fomos até a sala e ligamos a TV. E foi nesse momento que eu lembrei que tinha uma coisa para perguntar a Jared.

-Ei, o que você estava fazendo hoje?

-Que horas? Hoje foi um dia bem grande. –Disse com um sorriso travesso.

-Tenho certeza de que você sabe do que estou falando, Padabobo.

-Que raio de apelido é esse? –Perguntou com uma cara estranha.

-Ai, sei lá. Me deu vontade de te chamar disso e eu chamei. Mas não mude de assunto, Jay. Eu quero saber.

-Me diga que horas.

Soltei um olhar furioso em sua direção, mas disse de que hora eu estava falando.

-Essa hora? Aaaaaah, eu estava com um cara.

-U-UM C-CARA?

-Jensen, não sei se você esqueceu, mas eu gosto de meninos. Lembrou?

-Não. Eu não me esqueci disso. Eu só achei que você não saísse ficando por aí.

-Eu não estou ficando com ninguém. Nem interessado nele eu estou. Ainda.

-Então você estava com ele por qual motivo?

-Eu queria saber algumas coisas sobre uma pessoa aí.

-E você quer alguma coisa com a pessoa que você quer "saber algumas coisas" - Eu disse com uma raiva clara na voz.

-Não. Sim. Não sei. –Disse ele com certo divertimento na voz. Parecia estar gostando de alguma coisa que estava acontecendo.

-Jared, você não sabe como são as pessoas daqui. Não pode sair conversando com qualquer um e..

-Eu não conversando com qualquer um. Ele parece ser uma pessoa muito legal e estava me dando informações valiosíssimas.

-Não vou falar mais nada para você, Jared.

-Está com ciúmes, Ackles? Mesmo que eu arranjasse um namorado eu não te expulsaria da minha casa. Nem te expulsaria da minha vida. Você é um amiguinho muito fofinho. –Falou com uma voz infantil e com tom de deboche.

-Você vai ver só, Padalecki.. Você vai ver.

-Ver o que?

-Ver isso. – O joguei na cama e comecei a fazer cocegas. –Isso- apontei para a minha outra mão fazendo cocegas- é por você ser uma pessoa tão evasiva na hora de responder minhas perguntas sobre seus romances.

Jared só conseguia rir e ficamos assim até os nossos pulmões pedirem para pararmos com as risadas.

Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia tão bem. Bem de um jeito que só Jared me fazia sentir. E isso era muito bom.

* * *

**_Nota: Dia dez eu volto a estudar(escola estava em greve), então, eu vou postar sempre a noite. E feliz 7 de Setembro. KK _**

**_Mereço review? _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tenham uma boa leitura. :)**_

* * *

A semana na casa de Jared se seguia. Meu pai estava tendo uma boa recuperação e minha mãe estava num caminho lento, mas estava se recuperando também.

Eu estava feliz e não me sentia culpado por isso, afinal, eles estavam se recuperando bem e os médicos falavam eu não teriam muitas sequelas do coma.

Jared sempre vinha com uma piada ou fazia uma careta quando sentia que eu estava pensando na minha irmã. Ele dizia que a partir de agora ele era meu palhaço pessoal e que eu poderia contar com ele para tudo.

Misha continuou sendo meu melhor amigo, o amigo que sempre ouvia meus lamentos e tudo mais, mas o Jared era diferente, minha ligação com ele é uma coisa inexplicável.

Falando em Misha, ele e a Evelyn tinham brigado e eu fui a ponte para a volta do relacionamento dos dois.

-XX-

-Eve, o Misha é um bobo ciumento, mas ele te ama desde o fundamental.

-Ele me ama? Ele disse coisas horríveis, ele disse que eu não sei me comportar como uma menina descente. Jensen, ele quase me chamou de _whore , _não acho que um cara que me chama de todos os nomes possíveis me ame.

-Ele te ama. Ele tem uma maneira muito errada d mostrar, mas ele ama. Você não viu o brilho no olhar dele quando descobriu que você queria ficar com ele.

-Sério?

-Muito. E ele deixou de ser um mala que só sabia dar prioridade à escola e todas as tarefas que vinham com ela.

-Sério?

-Sim. Você não tem noção do quão sério... Ele não é o mesmo, não quero dizer que ele é falso, só que ele melhorou depois que ficou com você.

-Mas, Jen.

-Mas Jensen nada. Você vai lá e vai ouvir todas as desculpas que o Misha te deve.

-Ele me deve muitas. –Disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela foi conversar com o Misha e eles demoraram um bom tempo. Achei que eles nunca sairiam daquela sala. Até que um Misha sorridente saiu dela com sua namorada ao lado.

-Ela me perdoou, Jensen. Você pode acreditar nisso?

-Acredito. Ela é boa demais com você.

-Não, ela não é boa demais _comigo _ela é boa demais _pra mim._

-Sim. Sim.

-Vocês estão me deixando totalmente sem graça. –Disse uma Evelyn tão vermelha quanto o cachecol que estava usando.

-Eve, só estamos falando a verdade. –Disse Misha com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, meninos. Tenho um compromisso com o Jared em 30 minutos e ele está se tornando o Misha quando se trata de horários. UM INSUPORTÁVEL. –Falei me afastando e rindo de minha própria piada.

-Não sou assim tão mal... –Gritou Misha.

A Eve só sorria. Deu para ouvir suas gargalhadas do outro lado da rua. Sim, eles eram o casal perfeito. Completavam-se e sinto que sabiam disso. Afinal, sempre voltavam depois das brigas.

Bem que Jared disse que a parte de Lua-De-Mel iria acabar. As brigas dos dois não eram frequentes, mas aconteciam. Coisa que antes era lindo para um, agora era irritante.

Encontrei Jared na mesma cafeteria em que fomos no primeiro dia de aula dele. Lá ele me recebeu com uma carranca do tamanho da tromba de um elefante.

Ele estava vestido com uma camisa preta de gola V, um jeans apertado e tinha uma mochila ao lado de sua cadeira.

-Jensen, você se atrasou 15 minutos. Perdemos um grande tempo.

-Jared, eu moro na sua casa, falo com você todos os dias, estudo na mesma escola. Acho que passamos tempo demais juntos para 15 minutos terem feito tanto estrago.

-Não gosta de passar o tempo comigo? –Falou com uma tristeza nos olhos.

–Não é isso. Só estou dizendo que quinze minutos ...

-Ok, Jensen. Ok.

-Mas eu não terminei. –Disse decepcionado.

-Mas eu entendi. –Disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Você é um mala quando quer. Você consegue ser pior que o Misha.

-Não. Eu não vou cair no seu jogo de inverter a culpa. –Falou olhando pra mim de rabo de olho.

-Não estou fazendo isso, Jay. E se você pensa que eu estou fazendo isso eu vou embora.

-Vá. Você já chegou tarde mesmo.

-Nossa, que pessoa madura você. Não esquece que estamos na mesma casa e no mesmo quarto.

-Não mais. Agora você vai pro quarto de hospedes.

-O que? –Gritei. –Você me chamou pra ficar no seu quarto e agora tá me mandando sair?

-Sim. E pare de gritar, estão todos olhando. –Disse com o rosto totalmente vermelho

Sai da cafeteria e senti os passos de Jared atrás de mim. Fui andando até a casa dele e quando entrei no quarto fechei a porta e comecei a arrumar as coisas para a minha mudança pra o quarto de hospedes.

Se eu tivesse ficado com meu irmão teria sido mais fácil. Sem brigas com amigos e coisas parecidas. Mas também não teria Jared me cotando piadas ou sujando o rosto de mostarda só pra me deixar mais feliz.

Se fossemos um casal provavelmente o Jay seria a menina da relação. Ele não consegue manter a maldita calma quando eu faço uma coisa errada. Ele nem espera eu explicar o motivo do meu atraso. Ele é muito pior que o Misha.

Logo ouço batidinhas na porta, mas não a abro.

-Jens, eu não fiz por mal. Você sabe que eu sou exagerado.

-Hum. –Falei como se não ligasse para as suas desculpas.

-Você também sabe que eu sou o mais próximo de menina que temos nessa relação.

-Hmmm. –Agora eu tina um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Eu sei que você está rindo, Jen... –Falou com uma voz melosa.

-Não estou. –Falei tentando soar bravo, mas falhei na tentativa.

-Viu. Sabia que estava. Vou entrar.

-Tá trancada. –Falei com um pequeno sorriso de vitória.

-Esse é meu quarto eu tenho outra chave.

Ele entrou no quarto e me deu um abraço. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo até que ele disse.

-Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo?

-Aham. Sei.. Acredito.

-É verdade. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu amo você por isso.

-Oh, Jay. Te amo também. Apesar de você ser um chato que eu tenho vontade de matar, você se tornou uma pessoa tão importante na minha vida que nem sei como eu estaria sem a nossa amizade.

Ele fez de tudo pra eu continuar no quarto e, como sou facilmente convencido fiquei. Ele disse que nunca mais me mandaria para outro quarto e que por enquanto éramos como irmão que dividem quarto e isso me deixou feliz, mas triste. Como o Josh estaria agora? Fiz uma nota mental de ligar para o Joshua e continuei a conversar com o Jared.

-O que você queria me contar? –Perguntei com a curiosidade de uma criança.

-Agora você terá que esperar minha boa vontade. Ainda estou revoltado com seu atraso.

-Me atrasei porque estava ajudando o Misha com uma coisa.

-Me conte o que era. –Falou curioso

-Não. Ainda estou revoltado com você me mandando para o quarto de hospedes.

-Somos duas crianças implicantes. –Disse sorrindo.

-Sim, acho que somos.

Começamos a rir até que sua mãe nos chamou para jantar e disse que o pai do Jared tinha uma grande noticia.

* * *

_**Dia 10/09 acabou se tornando dia 25/09.. É a escola... Então, deixem reviews ok? E acho que amanhã posto outro chap (POV do Jay.) *-* Bjs**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Jared's POV**_

A grande noticia do meu pai era: o primeiro menino com quem eu namorei na vida estava vindo me fazer uma visita.

-Não. Como vocês se encontraram? –Perguntei nervoso.

-Eu estava no estado e resolvi dar ua passada na nossa cidade. Já na nossa cidade passei pela nossa antiga vizinhança e com isso encontrei nossos antigos vizinhos.

-Pai, muito legal da sua parte. –Falei com um sarcasmo inconfundível.

-Achei que você fosse gostar. Afinal, ele foi seu primeiro namorado.

-Claro que eu vou gostar da visita do cara que me fez brigar com a minha família.

-Jared, se não fosse por ele não saberíamos disso até hoje e, acho que seria bem pior se descobríssemos agora.

-Não. Eu não quero receber a visita dele.

-Jay.

-Nada de "Jay". Pai, eu não quero o Daniel perto de mim.

-Jared Padalecki, o que você tem?

-Nada.

Fui para o meu quarto. Por que logo agora que eu estava conseguindo me desapegar do Danny ele aparece em minha vida novamente? Eu não quero que as lembranças de um namoro incrível e lindo voltem e depois eu perceba que ele não está tão apaixonado quanto eu. Não foi fácil quando ele terminou comigo falando que eu era muito infantil e pensava com se o mundo fosse um grande conto de fadas. Não foi simples de ouvir que eu era um idiota por pensar que eu ficaria com ele pelo resto da vida. Foi a fase mais difícil da minha vida. Assumir minha sexualidade foi fácil, o complicado foi perder o namorado por quem eu fiz isso.

Jensen ficou batendo na porta do quarto durante um bom tempo. Quando eu pensei que ele tinha desistido ele voltou a bater. Mais desanimado que uma tartaruga eu abri a porta, afinal também era o quarto dele.

-Jay...

-Não quero conversa.

-Jay, eu quero saber o porquê desta sua reação. Você mesmo disse que chegou a pensar que ele seria o amor da sua vida.

-Minha reação foi exatamente por isso. Eu me iludi pensando que ele seria o cara que eu viveria pelo resto da vida. Jensen, ele me esnobou logo depois de uma grande luta com os meus pais para me aceitarem.

-Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso. Ele é um merda. –Gritou Jensen.

-Ele fez, mas acho que não foi por mal. Ele só me achava infantil e idiota, coisa que eu assumo que sou. Quando se trata de amor eu fico completamente bobo.

-Isso é tão lindo Jared. Queria ser assim por um momento.. –Olhei pra ele confuso. –Não me olhe assim. Sou romântico quando quero, Padabobo.

-Não tente me fazer rir. Não quero rir. Quero me matar agora.

-Me explique o motivo dos seus pais gostarem tanto dele.

-Primeiro: Eles pensam que eu terminei com ele e que ele é um santo. Segundo: ele é mais velho que eu e meus pais acham que tudo que ele fala sobre mim é verdade. Terceiro: meus pais são uns babacas. –Acho que eu exagerei chamando os meus pais de babacas, mas quando se trata de Danny meus pais são uns babacas.

- Ok. Se você acha isso.

-Jens...

-Não vou falar. –Disse com uma cara amarrada adivinhando o meu pedido.

-Mas eu falo tudo pra você e você não me fala nada sobre seu passado. Quero saber o motivo de existir um Jensen não romântico.

Ele parou, levantou e foi até o meio do quarto. Fez menção de ir até a porta, mas voltou e sentou em minha cama. Olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e falou.

-Minha história é exatamente igual a sua. Me apaixonei e fui feito de idiota, nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto ouvir um não. Ficava chorando pelos cantos e o Misha ficava como um animador de torcidas pra mim, mas nunca conseguia me deixar escapar um sorriso. Até que eu disse que já que não podia ter a menina que eu amava.

-Você iria ter todas. –Disse com uma cara de nojo.

-Sim. E é isso que eu tenho feito. –Disse com uma cara de orgulho.

-Você é um porco, Jensen.

-Você é um fraco, Jared.

Arregalei os olhos com essa declaração tão espontânea vinda dele. Sabia que eu não era o cara mai forte do mundo, mas não acho que era necessário me dizer naquele momento que eu era fraco.

-Jensen, saia do meu quarto.

-Não, não saio. Você é um fraco e precisa ouvir isso mais vezes.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Porque eu te amo. –Me assustei com tal declaração, mas logo fui trazido a realidade. –Você é um dos ou talvez até o único amigo que entende tudo que eu passo. Eu não quero que você seja um cara que fica se magoando por qualquer carinha que passe na sua vida.

-Jensen, se você não fosse tão seguro da sua sexualidade eu poderia dizer que você é gay.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, meu amorzinho. –Disse de um jeito super afetado beijando o meu nariz. Senti um arrepio.

-Idiota. –Murmurei.

-Sempre, Jay...

_**End of Jared's POV**_

-X-X-X-X-

_**Jensen's POV**_

Os dias foram passando, meus pais melhorando, Jared ficando menos ansioso com a chegada do ex.

-Jensen, o Danny vai chegar um dia antes.

-Por que? O que aconteceu? –Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do meu caderno.

-Olhe para mim. –Fiz o que ele pediu. Ele vestia uma roupa bem desgastada, jeans rasgado e uma blusa bem puída. Me senti um pouco mais quente olhando ele assim. Aqueles olhos...- Eu estou com as mãos suadas.

-Vai dar tuuuuudo certo, Jay Jay.

-Pare de criar apelidos, Jensen. Não é hora pra isso.

-Tá, mas eu só quero dizer que você vai se sair bem nisso tudo. Ele vai te olhar e pensar o quão fofinho você é com esses olhos verdes e te querer de volta de imediato.

Assim que terminei a minha frase a campainha tocou. Jared subiu correndo para o quarto e eu fiquei sem reação. Repirei fundo e fui atender a porta.


	14. Chapter 14

Fiquei meio embasbacado com o que vi. Um garoto alto, olhos azuis, cachinhos e um sorriso que conseguia iluminar toda uma rua.

-Oi. Aqui é a casa dos Padalecki? É que eu fiquei meio perdido nessas ruas. Elas me parecem todas iguais e você não parece o Jared.

Olhei para ele durante uns dez segundos tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos. Eu posso assumir que estava completamente fora de mim. Não sabia se socava o ogro por ter largado o Jay ou se falava alguma coisa o mandando entrar.

-Oi. –Disse de novo querendo a minha atenção.

-Ah. Er. O Jay tá lá em cima. Acho que ele não quer receber visitas. Na verdade acho que ele não quer receber a _sua _ visita. –Disse com uma voz que mais parecia um rosnado.

-Não acho que precisamos de tanta agressividade num primeiro encontro. –Disse com um sorriso no rosto. –Afinal, é o novo namorado do Jared?

-N-não. E-e-eu só... Só.. –Ele riu de minha expressão de espanto.

-Não fique assim. –Disse com uma carinha de cachorrinho que parecia com a de Jared. –Todos deveriam experimentar um beijo de Jared antes de morrer, até mesmo os héteros.

Foi entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Se sentia em casa e isso me deixava incomodado, nem eu me sentia tão à vontade e estava vivendo ali faz tempos.

-Não. Não acho que você é o suficiente para o Jay. Ele gosta de olhos azuis e não verdes.

-Ele é somente um amigo, Daniel. E não ligo para a cor dos olhos de ninguém. –Disse indignado pelo comentário feito pelo moreno.

-Aaah, você sempre disse que meus olhos te lembravam como os de um anjo deve ser.

-Dan, você é insuportável quando quer.

Não sei o motivo, mas o fato de Jared ter usado "é somente um amigo" e "Dan" me incomodou. Antes não queria ver o ex nem pintado de ouro e agora ficava dando explicações e chamando por apelidos. Não que fosse uma coisa normal eu sentir ciúmes de outros homens, mas aquilo me deixou um tanto quanto _cheio_ de ciúmes.

-Não vai me apresentar seu novo amiguinho? –Disse Daniel com a mesma ironia que Karen quando fez a mesma pergunta.

-Acho que você não merece ser apresentado ao Jens. Ele é seu completo oposto.

-Jens... Que gay, Pada

-Cala a boca. Jensen, esse é o crápula do Daniel. –Falou apontando de mim para o Daniel. –E Daniel, esse é o meu melhor amigo Jensen. –Fez o caminho inverso com as mãos.

-Criaram um novo nome para putinha. Agora é melhor amigo.

Não sei de onde surgiu, mas só vi as mãos de Jared agarrando o pescoço do Daniel e o apertando contra a parede.

-Retire o que disse. Eu ainda posso convencer meus pais a te deixarem em um hotel, filho da puta.

-Pare de ser tão sensível.

Quando percebi que as coisas estavam ficando mais tensas que o esperado, puxei Jay para a escada, indo para o nosso quarto e fechei a porta. Posso dizer que ouvi a risada do Dan quando saímos da sala.

-Como você namorou aquilo?

-Sabe que eu não sei. –Disse com raiva nos olhos verde-azulados.

-Você é um grande idiota por ter namorado aquele cara. Ele é pior que hétero homofóbico.

-Mas ele tem seus truques. –Disse Jared como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

-Ew, não quero saber desse tipo de coisas. –Olhou me travesso e continuou.

-Ele tem mãos fortes na hora do beijo. Sempre puxava meu cabelo e dizia que eu era dele. Hmm, ele tem uma boca que pode fazer coisas...

-Lalalalalalalala- Disse colocando as mãos nos meus ouvidos. –Você tem que parar de falar besteira. Posso ser seu amigo, mas ainda não me acostumei a ter você falando coisas sobre seus _namorados._

-Esqueci que você só pegou garotas até agora.

-É, me julgue por ser diferente. –Disse rindo da minha piadinha de mal gosto.

-Claro, claro. Eu sou o comum e você o diferente. –Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Por um momento acreditei que ele tinha esquecido do Daniel, mas logo ele começou a falar.

-Sabe, é mentira o que ele disse sobre minha preferencia por olhos azuis. E também foi mentira quando eu disse que não tinha preferencias. –O olhei esperando a conclusão do seu pensamento. –Eu gosto de olhos verdes, mas não qualquer verde. Gosto de olhos verdes como o seu.

Não sei o que foi que me deu, só sei que não me aguentei e simplesmente o beijei. Sim, o beijei. Não sei se foi a coisa certa, mas eu simplesmente fiz. Impossível você receber uma declaração como aquela e não fazer nada sobre isso.

-Jensen, o que você pensa que está fazendo? –Disse com um risinho.

-Fiz a primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça. Me desculpe se ultrapassei algum limite, eu não quero perde sua amizade. Sei que você está confuso em relação ao Daniel, mas acredite quando eu digo que estou confuso também.

-Jensen, cala a boca e faz de novo.

Eu ouvi o que eu penso ter ouvido? Não pode ser. Não acredito. Fiz o que me foi mandado, cheguei mais perto e o beijei de novo.

Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão bem beijando um homem. Isso é uma coisa nova e estranha pra mim. Mas nada que eu não possa me acostumar. Afinal, não era qualquer homem, era o Jared fucking Padalecki. Nosso pequeno momento mágico foi atrapalhado por um intruso no quarto.

Daniel apareceu batendo palmas e falando de como estava certo em relação a mim. Que eu realmente era a pequena puta do Jay.

Agarrei firme na barra da blusa do Jared para ele não sair correndo atrás do ex para mata-lo. Estávamos no meio de uma coisa muito interessante para pararmos por um simples Daniel. Tínhamos muito para conversar, muito pra decidir.

Não que eu queira um relacionamento, não me envolvo em relacionamentos sérios. Mas sei que Jared se apaixona se apega muito fácil. Como ficaria nossa amizade? Não queria ser como aqueles casais de namorados que depois que se separam perde a amizade.

Confusão reinava em minha cabeça, mas tudo foi esquecido por conta de uma ligação.

-Sr. Ackles? Somos do hospital e queremos que o senhor venha aqui. Já avisamos ao seu irmão mais velho e posso dizer que são ótimas noticias. Podemos nos ver em uma hora?

-Sim. Até em menos tempo.

Me arrumei correndo para ir ao hospital. Jared só me seguia com os olhos. Eu ia de um lado para o outro e ele só me olhava com uma cara de interrogação. O puxei e o fiz me levar para o encontro da médica de meus pais.

O caminho para o hispital não foi um dos mais animados, não falamos sobre o beijo, nem sobre o que poderia nos esperar quando chegássemos ao lugar onde meus pais estavam internados. Fomos em silencio, sem trocar olhares ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas em algum momento isso mudou e pude sentir a pele de Jared contra a minha. Ele estava me dando a mão e eu aceitei seu aperto.


	15. Chapter 15

Chegamos ao hospital e estava tudo muito tumultuado. O lugar que costumava ser totalmente branco e com cheiro de álcool, hoje estava com muitas pessoas esperando por atendimento e por isso tinha um cheiro estranho de gente doente.

Não sei quanto tempo tive que esperar até a médica conversar comigo, mas quando vi que o Joshua tinha chegado percebi que tinha se passado um bom tempo. Nesse tempo eu e Jared ficamos totalmente em silencio, talvez um estivesse esperando o outro começar a falar. Para ser sincero acho que palavras estragariam o momento. Gostava de só ter sua mão na minha, seus dedos brincando no meu cabelo, às vezes até de tê-lo me beijando as mãos como sinal de apoio. Sim, eu me senti como um bobo apaixonado, um adolescente que não tem motivos pra reclamar da vida... Até que me lembrei de porque eu estava ali. Meus pais estavam em coma e minha irmã mais nova tinha morrido, eu tinha muitos motivos para reclamar.

Antes de conseguir terminar minha linha de pensamentos uma voz me chamou. Olhei para ver quem era e, vi que era meu irmão me avisando que a médica finalmente estava livre e poderia nos receber.

Entramos em um consultório pequeno, porém com tudo em seu devido lugar. Um pequeno vaso com flores lilás que combinavam com os detalhes da parede, uma janela que dava vista a rua, a qual estava pouco movimentada e finalmente sua mesa com algumas fichas médicas em cima e um copo d'água.

Ela se sentou em sua cadeira e nos mandou sentar nas cadeiras que estavam a sua frente apenas separada pela mesa. Já estava totalmente fora de mim, quase implorando para que ela começasse a falar e deixasse a cortesia para outra hora. Quando estava a ponto de fazer o que estava em meu pensamento ela começou a falar sobre meus pais.

-Senhores, os pais de vocês estão evoluindo muito bem. Acho que em algumas semanas seu pai poderá ser retirado do coma induzido. Já a sua mãe é um caso mais complicado com bastantes palavras complicadas para explicar, mas que pode ser resumida em uma coisa: o inchaço diminuiu, mas ainda temos complicações com os remédios do tratamento. O corpo dela sempre parece lutar contra os efeitos do remédio e por isso sempre temos que troca-los.

-Mas a senhora acredita que ela poderá sair do coma? –Perguntou meu irmão com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

-Nada é impossível.

-Isso não é uma resposta concreta. –Respondi seco. Ela levantou um pouco a voz e disse.

-Estamos tratando de um caso bem incomum, senhor Ackles. Nada aqui pode ser dito como seria se fosse um caso comum.

-Ignore meu irmão. –Disse Joshua. –Ele está apenas com muitas coisas na cabeça e acho que etá pensando que deveria estar no carro com meus pais.

Joshua falou uma coisa que não tinha se passado na minha cabeça até aquele momento. Será que eu deveria estar no carro com meus pais? Será que deveria ter sido eu o filho morto? Será que se eu estivesse lá a Mackie teria sobrevivido?

Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos. Por que eu não estava lá? Eu poderia ter feito diferença? A minha família estaria toda junta se eu tivesse viajado com meus pais?

Levantei da cadeira.

-Senhor Ackles, você pode procura um psicólogo se quiser falar sobre isso. Temos muitos aqui.

-Não. Eu estou bem. –Falei depois de secar minhas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Sim, mas se mudar de ideia aqui está um cartão. –Disse ela me estendendo um papel branco com um nome e dois números de telefone.

-Obrigado.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio constrangedor finalmente meu irmão fala.

-Bem, acho que foi só por isso que a senhora nos chamou. Agora vamos te deixar continuar o seu trabalho.

-Sim, sim.. Era tudo o que eu tinha pra falar, mas se tiverem alguma dúvida eu estou aqui para esclarecer.

-Ah, sim obrigado. -Com isso saímos da sala.

Tinha me esquecido que Jared estava me esperando quando o vi parado no corredor de espera que estávamos antes de sermos chamados. Ele me olhou como quem se desculpasse. Se desculpando por quê? Cheguei mais perto dele e esperei meu irmão se despedir de mim, assim que ele foi embora eu me agarrei ao Jay como se ele fosse a ultima gota d'água num deserto sem fim.

-O que houve, Jens?

-Eu deveria estar lá, Jay. Eu deveria ter sofrido o acidente junto com eles.

-Vamos para casa. Lá você me fala o que te fez ficar assim ok?

- Não quero ir andando. Não quero sentir que estou vivo. Não quero sair daqui.

-Jens...

-Sem isso. –As lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. –Eu não mereço estar aqui.

E como se fosse uma forma de mostrar que eu merecia ou se fosse só para me calar Jared puxou meu rosto para perto do seu e me deu um beijo. Não um beijo com paixão, um beijo com ternura, um beijo com um carinho, um beijo que mostrava que ele estava ali pra tudo que fosse acontecer. E foi com esse beijo que eu percebi que Jared me amava e, que eu o amava também.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

**_Oiiiiiiiiii.. -qn _**

**_Bem, eu estou em período de provas, desisti do meu técnico pra conseguir outro(depois de fazer todas as provas) e estava um bagaço de pessoa. Tá, Ana, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Tem que eu não consegui escrever e só parei pra fazer isso hoje e por isso peço desculpas._**

**_Obs: estou chateada com o que está acontecendo: grande número de leitores e pequeno(quase inexistente) número de reviews. Vocês podem deixar uma review por mim?_**

**_Obg. E isso ficou grande pacas... Não gosto de notas... Bjs_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jared's POV **

Jensen era um cara muito atencioso. Nossos dias juntos estavam sendo bastante "produtivos". A única coisa que nos chateava era a presença irritante de Daniel. Ele podia ser um bom amigo, mas quando queria irritar...

Ele começou a trabalhar na escola onde eu estudava e começou a espalhar boatos. Não que o Jensen estivesse muito preocupado com o que aconteceria com a reputação dele –espero- mas o Danny estava completamente doido. Ele estava sendo um dos monitores da escola e, isso significava que ele tirava nossas dúvidas de algumas matérias.

Eu, Jensen, Misha e Eve passávamos muito tempo juntos. Viramos os dois casais mais comentados da escola. Eu e Jensen porque erámos meninos e Mish e Eve porque eram os únicos amigos do "casal" de meninos.

Estávamos no horário de intervalo de aula de história quando Misha chegou perto da gente. O pátio estava meio vazio por ser uma sexta-feira, dia em que todos cabulavam aula, estava quente e por isso eu estava tomando soda e Jensen estava com os braços em volta de meus ombros. Misha fez uma cara de "se pegar pra lá, casal" e começou a falar com uma cara de sonhador.

-Vocês sabem que dia é hoje?

-Sim, Misha. Ela é nossa amiga também. –Falou Jensen com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Ela agora tem a minha idade.

-Sim, Misha, ela tem. –Foi minha vez de concordar.

-Vamos fazer uma festa?

-Misha, as coisas estão para a festa estão organizadas faz um mês.

-Será que ela percebeu o nosso plano? –Misha fez uma cara estranha.

-Misha, você tem que parar de se preocupar. Cala a boca e fica calmo. –Jensen falou com um tom meio irritado.

-Jensen, não se irrite com o meu namorado. –Disse Eve quando chegou perto da gente.

-"Jensen, não se irrite com o meu namorado." - Eu disse, imitando o tom de voz da Eve.

-Não imite a minha namorada. –Falou Misha.

-Não brigue com o meu namorado. –Falou Jensen.

E foi nesse momento em que Daniel apareceu.

-Ouvimos que todos vocês são namorados um do outro. Só parem de nojeira.

Ignoramos completamente e seguimos para a nossa a sala.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os preparativos da festa estavam chegando ao seu fim, logo os convidados chegariam e nós gritaríamos um grande "surpresa" para a Eve. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Quando Eve chegou à casa de Misha estava pensando que estaríamos só eu, Jens e Mish, mas estavam todos os seus amigos e um bando de penetra que nem sabia o nome dela.

Ela estava linda e quando falamos isso para ela o Misha chegou com um olhar apaixonado falando que ela sempre estava.

-Saiam daqui seus apaixonados de uma figa. –Disse Jensen.

-Diz o cara que não está apaixonado. –Brincou Misha.

-Mas não esfrego na cara de todos. –Retrucou Jensen.

E foi nessa hora que fiquei estático olhando para ele. COMO ASSIM ELE ESTAVA APAIXONADO?

End of Jared's POV

* * *

No instante em que falei me arrependi. Como eu fui falar aquilo na frente dele? Não ligo do Misha e da Eve saberem, mas o Jay? Agora ele sabe que eu estou completamente -apesar de não ter falado "completamente" ele sabia disso- apaixonado por ele. O que eu faço?

Finjo que nunca disse nada.

-Então, vamos beber?

-Não, nós vamos conversar, Jensen. –Disse Jared com uma cara de surpresa.

-Claro que vocês vão conversar. Depois que a gente for beber. –Disse Misha.

-Isso. –Concordou Eve.

-Vamos beber, Jay. Três a Um...

Depois disso ficou um clima esquisito entre nós dois, pode parecer infantil, mas não queria que ele soubesse o que eu estava sentindo daquela forma. Queria todo o esquema de "corações e flores". Fora isso, a festa estava ótima. Tínhamos contratado um bom DJ, comida e bebida não faltavam e as pessoas estavam extremamente bem-humoradas naquele dia.

As pessoas pouco a pouco foram indo embora, afinal, ninguém queria ficar para ajudar na limpeza. Eu e Jared ficamos e ajudamos o Misha a pôr tudo no lugar. Graças ao bom Deus nenhum vândalo quebrou nada e só nos restou o trabalho de jogar coisas no lixo, lavar algumas louças, colocar móveis no lugar e é claro, tirar comida do chão. Nossos convidados tinham a merda de um queixo furado, pois tudo que foi servido foi parar no chão.

Terminada a limpeza seguimos cada um para sua casa. Menos eu que ainda moro com o Jares, acho que eu estou começando a ser um estorvo para ele. Vivemos no mesmo lugar, "namoramos", temos os mesmos amigos, estudamos na mesma escola. Acho que preciso voltar para minha casa.

Jared vendo que eu estava inquieto tentou começar um assunto, mas eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem. Queria chegar a casa e ter a conversa que eu adiei durante a festa. Queria ouvir da boca dele que nós não estávamos tão sérios assim no relacionamento.

Chegamos. Fui correndo para o quarto, subindo as escadas a passos largos, querendo pegar uma muda de roupa e alguns lençóis para dormir no quarto ao lado. Lembrei que o Daniel estava dormindo lá e diminuí meus passos para o Jared me alcançar -o que ele fez- e, fui entrando no nosso quarto.

Fiquei encarando o espelho ao lado da cama até que Jared interrompeu o silêncio.

-Jensen, precisamos conversar. –Disse ele num tom que eu não gostei.

-OK. Só vou me trocar, estou me sentindo mais que sujo depois daquela festa. –Falei tentando me esquivar dele.

-Não. Temos que conversar agora. –Disse ele segurando meu braço.

-Jared, não precisamos fazer nada agora, você quer fazer isso agora. Deixe-me ter essa conversa depois de limpo.

-Jensen, não. EU quero ter essa conversa e, ela não é uma conversa tensa. Quero saber o porquê desse seu nervosismo.

-Quer saber... Fale.. Vai em frente.

-Você está realmente apaixonado por mim? –Perguntou com os olhos em chamas.

-Estou. Não deveria, mas estou.

-Não deveria? –Agora seus olhos transmitiam raiva.

-Não. Você acha que eu vou conseguir algum tio de relacionamento por um grande tempo? Você acha que eu vou conseguir...

-É por isso? Pensei que fosse por outra coisa. –Disse aliviado. –Você me deixou preocupado por nada, Jensen Ackles.

-Jared, você acha que eu quero...

-Cala a boca e me escuta. Relacionamentos acabam, amizades acabam. Não deveriam, mas acabam e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. Não estou falando que o que nós temos vai acabar, pois nem sei se começou, mas eu estou falando que se acabar vai ser uma coisa que já nos aconteceu antes. Somos todos bem grandinhos, eu sei que você é inconstante e acho que um pouco incapaz de manter um relacionamento, mas acredito que possamos levar isso que temos pra onde quisermos. –Fiz menção de interrompê-lo e ele colocou o dedo indicador em minha boca. –JENSEN, nã .preocupe. Não sou uma menininha insegura que você pode machucar quando diz que não quer mais nada.

-Como você ousa pensar que um dia eu não vou querer você? –Falei. Deixando claro que só prestei atenção nas duas ultimas frases.

-Você não prestou atenção no que eu disse antes. –Falou.

-Prestei, mas o que me chamou atenção foi isso. Eu sei que você já teve outros relacionamentos, eu só estou confuso... Confuso por não saber se vou ser bom o suficiente pra você.

-Confuso eu também estou. Eu sou mais suscetível a cair de amores por você que você por mim.

-Acho que não. –O sentei na cama ao meu lado. –Você é uma pessoa apaixonante.

-Você é um sedutor... –Disse ele se afastando. –Um sedutor que é apaixonado por mim.

Corei. Voltamos ao assunto que eu tinha medo. Declarar MEUS sentimentos pelo Jared. Sentimentos confusos e sei lá mais o que. Eu me sentia um lixo por não conseguir falar tudo que eu queria.

-Jens, eu sei que você está... Eu estou.. Nós estamos...

-Nós estamos? –Falei com um pequeno sorriso se formando no meu rosto. Cheguei mais perto dele.

-Estamos. Muito. –Ele chegou ainda mais perto.

-Por que eu estava me corroendo pra ouvir isso? –Falei corando.

-Porque sim... –Riu. –Porque eu sou... –Chegou mais perto e mordeu minha bochecha. –Irresistível.

- Um soberbo. Isso que você é.

-Deixe-me te conquistar, Jensen. Quero experimentar uma coisa.

-Você não quer experimentar nada. Nós estamos tendo uma conversa séria aqui.

-Sobre?

-Sobre o que eu sinto por você. E o que você sente por mim. O que você sente por mim?

-Já disse... E você também já disse... –Falou passando a mão debaixo de minha blusa.

-Não falamos nada. –Oh Deus, ele estava me seduzindo.

-Nós só falamos... Falamos o tempo todo. Precisamos de mais ação nessa relação. –Disse puxando um dos meus mamilos.

-Não temos uma relação. –Disse. Mais corado impossível.

-Teremos.

Depois de falar isso ele foi rápido e sua boca foi parar em minha orelha. Mordendo, sugando.

_..._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_**Amanhã eu volto aqui... com atualização... ou não... ou sim... çsalkdçaslkd **_

_**Lemon no próximo, sim ou não?**_

_**Reviews? O.o**_


	17. Chapter 17

...

Ele foi passando a mão dentro da minha camisa, arranhando minhas costas, mordendo o meu pescoço. Eu queria reclamar, queria dizer que nós deveríamos terminar de conversar sobre o que nós iriamos fazer, mas não conseguia.

Me deixei levar...

Ele tirou minha camisa vagarosamente, como se estivesse tentando pensar numa forma de me torturar durante o processo. Ele não me deixava toca-lo. Ele com certeza havia pensado numa forma de me torturar.

-Jensen, vejo que você está bem alegre em me ver...

-P-p..

-"P-p" Parar? Não, eu não vou parar. –Disse com seu sorriso super branco.

-E-eu... –Encontrei forçar não sei de onde para formar uma frase completa. –Eu não ia pedir para parar. Ia pedir por favor.

Minha frase foi o estopim para a sessão de maldades do Jared. Ele foi abaixando a minha calça de um modo que sua mão quase nem me tocava, ele não me tocava e não me deixava fazer nada. Quando eu tentei segurar minha ereção ele me olhou com uma cara nada feliz.

-Eu tenho que te dar prazer. Deixe-me fazer meu trabalho.

A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi rir. Rir de tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu estava totalmente alheio às vontades de um CARA. E pior é que eu estava de acordo com isso e amando... Isso estava marcando o fim da minha fase "sou hetero".

Como se não tivesse ouvido minha risada Jared continuou fazendo o "trabalho" dele. Tirou minha boxer com uma velocidade de ninja me fazendo soltar um gemido seco.

-O primeiro de muitos.

Sua mão começou a massagear meu membro que estava mais que necessitado, mas parou abruptamente. Começou a tirar sua própria roupa e eu só pude ficar observando aperfeição do seu corpo. Ele tinha um corpo perfeito, mas minha boca salivou quando vi o tamanho da sua.. do seu pênis.

Ele veio chegando para perto e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pura da cama e literalmente cair de boca em seu membro. Confesso que foi estranho chupar um cara, mas foi um estranho bom.

-Aaaaah.. Jensen.. Aah...

Os gemidos dele eram tudo que eu queria ouvir. Eu sugava a glande, soprava e voltava a sugar. Depois de algum tempo repetindo o processo de sucção e às vezes o masturbando ele chegou ao seu clímax, mas isso não significou o fim de sua ereção. AGORA ERA MINHA VEZ.

Um sorriso muito sacana surgiu no rosto dele. Ele me puxou para a cama e me posicionou de uma forma nada confortável, mas quem ligava. Eu não. Puxou minha perna até ficar acima do seu ombro, colocou seus dedos em minha boca e me fazendo suga-los.

Colocou um de seus dedos em minha entrada. Doeu. Depois de um tempo colocou mais um e algum tempo depois eu estava gemendo como uma vadia procurando mais contato com seus dedos. Foi nessa hora que ele pegou um pacote de camisinha e a colocou.

Seus dedos me proporcionaram dor no início? Sim. Prazer depois de um tempo? Sim. Mas nada se comparava a seu pênis. A dor foi mais intensa, mas a medida que ela se dissipou o prazer também foi. Ele penetrava em mim com uma força inexplicável, não pra doer, mas para ter prazer.

Viu que o meu membro pulsava e estava totalmente esquecido. A única coisa que o tocava era a barriga de Jared o que me fazia sofrer. Ele segurou minha mão e começou a diminuir a velocidade que me penetrava. Com a minha mão começou uma massagem lenta no meu pênis. Era estranho ter alguém me guiando durante a masturbação. Eu? Eu só sabia fazer uma coisa... gemer.. E quase gritei quando senti que Jared tirou totalmente seu membro e o colocou de volta. E fez isso várias vezes. E quando fazia segurava em meu membro de uma forma mais firme. Logo nesse ritmo intenso nós chegamos ao nosso máximo. Jared saiu de dentro de mim tirou sua camisinha a amarrando e jogando-a longe. Me abraçou e disse.

-Primeiro de muitos...

* * *

_**Então, eu não sei escrever lemon... çasdkçakdçalkd**_

**_Vocês bem que poderiam me deixar reviews dizendo o que vocês gostam e o que não gostam... Amo quando me criticam pq eu posso aprender alguma coisa que não sei..._**

**_Então... _**

**_E por ultimo, mas não menos importante: OBG, OBG, OBG pra quem deixou review... Vocês são umas pessoas lindas.. *-* Continuem deixando... Ok?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Fiquei observando o Jared dormindo durante horas. Sim, eu estava totalmente apaixonado e sim, eu estava sem sono. A beleza dele era simplesmente estonteante, me sentia muito agradecido por ele ter me escolhido como namorado. Sim, estávamos namorando fazia 3 semanas. As três semanas mais difíceis da minha vida.

Meu pai acordou do coma. Isso seria uma noticia ótima se não fosse pela noticia que viria uma semana depois. Minha mãe estava piorando e eu não poderia mais vista-la. Não poderia ficar relembrando as velhas histórias de Mackie, Josh e eu.

Fiquei extremamente triste, mas sempre tinha Jared pra me consolar.

-Jens, quer ir ao cinema?

-Não. Não acho que serei uma boa companhia agora, Mish.

-Mas a Eve disse que só vai se você for. O que me deixou com muito ciúme, diga-se de passagem.

-Mish, acho que você ainda não entendeu que eu ando me pegando por aí com um cara... Acho que garotas não estão na minha lista de prioridades.

-Cadê o "ainda mais quando essa garota é namorada do meu melhor amigo"? –Disse Misha com uma cara emburrada que o fazia ficar fofo.

-Ainda mais quando essa garota é namorada de UM dos meus melhores amigos. –Disse o provocando.

-Quem seria o outro? –Perguntou com uma certa irritação na voz.

-Eu claro. –Disse Jared.

-De onde você surgiu, fantasma?

-Surgi da cozinha. Estava fazendo alguma coisa por Jensen comer.

-Pare de mima-lo. Daqui a pouco ele ficará como uma menininha que só sabe pedir e...

-Gosto de mima-lo.

-Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.- Falei com um tom irritado, mas que não passava de uma brincadeira.

-Não. –Disse Jared.

-Não mesmo. –Complementou Misha.

-Então tchau. Tenho um filme para ver com a Evelyn.

-Mas você disse que não iria... -Falou Jared.

- Agora eu quero ir. –Falei levantando o meu queixo.

-Então se arrume logo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A noite no cinema foi maravilhosa. Jared acabou nos acompanhando e foi como um encontro de casais. O que sempre acontecia quando a Eve resolvia sair.

Ela era a única mulher e se tornou um chaveirinho. Quem olhasse para ela podia sair do lugar com um olho roxo ou um nariz quebrado.

Misha estava se tornando o perfeito marido, mesmo que faltassem anos para ocupar esse título, ele não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em Eve.

Às vezes eu poderia considerar irritante, mas eu estava me tornando um mala em relação ao Jared também.

Tornando-me possessivo. Isso me assustava, eu não estava acostumado a ser tão ciumento.

Karen estava me irritando mais que o normal. Chegando até mesmo a se juntar com Daniel em um daqueles planinhos de colegial para me separar do Jares.

Daniel era um filho da puta que chegou até os pais do Jared falando que deveriam nos vigiar, pois estávamos fazendo coisas que seriam consideradas inadmissíveis para a igreja, como se os pais não soubessem que ele é gay.

Jared estava se tornando o símbolo da perfeição. Ele fazia as minhas vontades até quando elas não deveriam ser feitas.

Eu era praticamente a menina daquela relação. Não que eu fosse sensível ou algo assim, mas Jared parecia pronto para enfrentar o mundo caso eu precisasse.

E eu precisei.

Com meu pai acordado eu pensei que a minha vida seria linda. Nada mais me impediria de viver uma vida quase feliz, já que minha mãe ainda estava em coma.

Me enganei...

Meu pai agora precisava de cuidados que eu não conseguia dar e, que custavam muito.

Não que eu fizesse questão. É que era uma situação que estava além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer.

Estava perdido, estava me sentindo sozinho e tudo na minha vida parou de fazer sentido. Tudo menos meu amor por Jared, mas esse mesmo amor estava difícil de se manter.

Meu pai continuava internado. Não é porque ele saiu do coma que ele pode andar por aí como uma garotinha feliz.

Eu voltei pra minha casa e assim meu tempo com Jared era reduzido a quase nada.

Minha vida era do hospital para casa, de casa para a escola, da escola pra o hospital.

Pensei seriamente em arranjar um emprego, mas Joshua disse que tudo se resolveria sem eu nem perceber.

O tempo parecia ter parado. Meus estudos estavam indo bem, mas graças a ajuda de Eve. Ela praticamente me dava aulas particulares sem custos.

Misha me ajudava a arrumar as coisas na minha casa e nós estávamos com uma batata quente nas mãos, já que depois de tanto tempo fora dela, ela já estava cheia de teias e precisando de cuidados.

Jared era o que estava mais distante. Não que ele não estivesse me dando carinho, mas ele já tivera sido mais carinhoso.

Num dia particularmente ruim nós tivemos uma briga.

-Você não fala mais comigo como antes, Jensen. –Sua voz soava cansada, como se ele estivesse uma luta interna. –Acho que não podemos conti.

-Jared.. Eu estou cansado. Eu estou confuso e acho que minha vida nunca mais vai voltar a ser a mesma.

-Eu entendo, mas você tem falado mais com o Misha que comigo. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, mas acho que como seu namorado eu deveria ouvir seus problemas.

-Você não vai querer... São muitos.

-Claro que sim.

-Não. Você não vai. Metade dos meus problemas envolve onde vai parar o nosso relacionamento depois que meu pai voltar pra casa.

Um sonoro "oh" saiu da boca do meu namorado naquele instante. Não pensei antes de falar e isso me causou problemas. Não que Jared fosse rancoroso, mas dizer que ele era o causador dos meus problemas foi um golpe baixo.

Depois dessa briga ficamos sem nos falar por dias. E quando nos falamos foi somente para brigar de novo.

O que me deixou fulo da vida foi vê-lo pedir abrigo nos braços de Daniel, que quando passava por mim só faltava cantar "eu vou roubar seu homem".

Karen só falava em como eu estava com cara de acabado e que ela poderia dar um jeito naquilo.

E, num belo dia, eu caí.

E Jared soube.

E nós terminamos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eu estava me afundando em depressão. Meu irmão já tinha me dito que tudo iria melhorar, mas no fim nem mesmo ele acreditava nas próprias palavras.

Meu pai resolveu dar uma de "não quero um filho gay em casa" e resolveu que quando ele saísse do hospital nós iríamos para a cidade do Josh.

Eu estava tão cansado da vida que nem ouvia mais o que falavam comigo. Eu estava totalmente entorpecido.

Ia à festas de gente que não conhecia, dormia com gente que nem sabia o nome. Às vezes eu me via na casa da Karen sem saber como cheguei lá, às vezes na casa do Misha.

Jared agora vivia de abraços e beijos com o Daniel. E eu com a Karen.

Isso parecia tão errado. Tão cinza.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa par mudar aquilo. E fiz.

* * *

Obg _**a quem deixa review... E caras, to me esforçando aqui... Vocês poderiam me dar ideias, me criticar... Sejam legais, pessoas... **_

_**"bjs de luz, sonhem com unicórnios azuis" ok?**_


	19. Chapter 19

E fiz...

Três meses depois de toda a discussão eu me mudava para casa de meu irmão, Josh. Meu pai arrumara um emprego numa empresa de contabilidade e minha cunhada estava grávida. Para todos que olhavam era uma família que havia passado por coisas ruins, mas que havia superado lindamente tudo o que passaram.

Mentira. Minha mãe não havia conseguido sair do coma e meu pai decidiu que desligar os aparelhos seria o melhor. Chorei por horas que se tornaram dias e depois semanas. Até que entendi que na vida perdemos pessoas que gostamos. Não que eu vivesse com um sorriso no rosto, mas também não chorava o tempo todo.

Eu ainda pensava em Jared todos os dias e não só antes de dormir ou depois de acordar, era em todo o tempo em que respirava. Todos os meus sonhos eram habitados por ele, todos os meus pensamentos eram dirigido a ele. Não conseguia passar por rosas sem lembrar de Jared. Ele foi aquilo que todos chamam de primeiro amor. O que passa, mas nunca é esquecido. Infelizmente, senti que ele deveria sair da minha vida assim como eu devo ter saído da vida dele. Tudo que fiz, foi voltar a ser quem eu era antes de Jared, o pegador da escola, só que para a infelicidade do meu pai, nas minhas conquistas estavam os meninos também.

Até que um dia parei. Um dia alguém chamou mais minha atenção que deveria e fiquei com ela por mais tempo que com qualquer outro. Não era um caso de amor perfeito, pois nunca realmente esqueci-me de Jared, mas era um caso que nos fazia feliz.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-X

Oito anos depois...

Passaram-se oito anos, oito penosos anos, anos em que todo dia eu acordava nos braços de Michael e não me sentia completo, me sentia apenas um boneco de pano. Amava meu namorado, atualmente meu noivo, mas ele não me completava.

Jared's POV

Terminar com Jensen não foi a coisa mais fácil da minha vida, não foi a coisa mais bonita que já fiz, nem muito menos a coisa mais sensata. Mas não sabia o que me esperava apenas três dias depois. Fui a casa dele para termos uma conversa civilizada, não como a ultima que tivemos, onde só se ouviam gritos e apenas se viam dedos apontados para todos os lados. Queria simplesmente dizer que todos estávamos errados e que deveríamos ter nossa segunda chance. Mas chegando lá a única coisa que vejo é o aviso de venda da casa e janelas fechadas.

Confesso que minha vontade foi de gritar, tive vontade de matar alguém, tive vontade de ME matar. Deixei passar por minha vida a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci e nem tive tempo de realmente chama-la de minha.

Fui a casa de Misha para ver se ele saberia onde eu poderia encontrar o Jensen, mas a única coisa que ele me deu em resposta a pergunta foi um olhar arregalado que mostrava que ele sabia tanto quanto eu.

-Misha, por que ele fez isso comigo? Ele queria que eu sofresse?

-Não. Ele não queria isso. Aposto que se qualquer atitude extrema foi tomada, ela não foi tomada por ele. O Jensen nunca te abandonaria sem explicação. Vocês são um do outro por destino, sempre serão um do outro.

-Não... Ele me deixou, ele me esqueceu... Não acredito que tenho motivos pra nutrir qualquer sentimento por ele agora. Nem raiva. Nem... Nada.

-Não fale coisas das quais você vai se arrepender depois, Jared. Não fale. –Disse Misha no seu tom apaziguador.

-Não me arrependerei. –Disse com os olhos já enxutos depois de tanto choro. –Tenho que ir para casa, mas me avise se souber onde ele está. Quero mandar os presentes que ele me deu de volta. Okay?

-Claro.

Oito anos depois e eu ainda me lembro desse dia como se fosse o dia anterior. O dia em que fui traído por meu mais amado namorado e amigo.

Mas o tempo passou pra mim, assim como deve ter passado pra ele. Nunca encontrei alguém em que me apoiasse por uns bons anos. Até que Daniel voltou a minha vida ocupando o posto que sempre quis.

Meus amigos nunca se conformaram com o meu namoro com ele, muito menos com o meu "casamento". Não fora uma festa de casamento, não tivemos papeis para assinar ou padrinhos e coisas assim. Só tivemos uma noite estranha onde decidimos que dividiríamos a casa, as contas e a cama. Simples assim, sem grandes romances, sem grandes pedidos. Nada como eu imaginei, mas tudo que eu consegui ter e o que me satisfazia.

Tudo ia muito bem, tudo seguia muito calmo. Como se a minha vida finalmente estivesse voltando ao normal. Misha e Eve, viviam como ciganos. Nos víamos quando eles decidiam passar por LA pra mandar beijos para mim e suas famílias. Mas como nada na minha vida era tão fácil, recebi uma oferta de emprego que mudou completamente a minha vida.

End of Jared's POV.

Jensen's POV

-Como assim nós vamos para o Canadá ? –Minha pergunta para Michael foi clara, mas ele s fez de desentendido.

-Oi?

-Isso que você ouviu, Michael. Ouvi você conversando com seus pais ao telefone. – Respondi. Perguntei novamente. –Como assim nós vamos para o Canadá?

-Amor, recebi uma oferta de emprego. Uma equipe de pesquisadores bem pequena foi chamada e eu estou entre eles. Não estou pedindo para que se mude.

-Então você planeja me deixar aqui? –Perguntei seriamente fitando seus olhos acinzentados.

Michael era lindo como só ele poderia ser. Olhos que mudavam de cor dependendo do tempo, humor ou grau de luxúria. Ombros largos e fortes, quem olhava nunca dizia que ele era biólogo. Uma profissão que nos fazia mudar pelo menos uma vez por ano. Mas sinceramente não me incomodava, só me deixava irritado quando ele planejava tudo sem meu conhecimento.

Eu poderia me mudar hoje com a profissão que tenho. Uma das poucas vantagens de ser professor. Desde que eu fosse realmente bom, o que sou, qualquer lugar quer me contratar. Mas dessa vez Michael exagerou.

-Claro que não. –Disse beijando a ponta de meu nariz. Eu só pensei que você poderia ir quando estivesse pronto para se mudar mais uma vez. Sei que não gosta de se mudar, Jens.

-Não me chame assim quando eu estou bravo.. Isso me irrita. –Disse, já vermelho de raiva.

-Você é uma coisa, Jensen. Por isso me apaixonei por você.

E com essa frase idiota e clichê me abandonou na sala.

-Volte aqui. –Ele nem se quer virou. –Volte ou eu não irei a lugar algum.

Nesse momento ele virou e vi seus olhos brilhando mais que qualquer coisa.

-Você vem comigo? –Perguntou esperançoso.

-E quando não fui com você? –Respondi. –Só me avise da próxima vez.

-Não ha... –Logo o cortei.

-Sei que haverá. Só me avise.

E com isso passei por ele lhe dando um beijo, um daqueles cheios de ternura e carinho.


	20. Chapter 20

A viagem foi calma. Michael preferiu que fosse de carro, pois poderíamos ficar mais a vontade e conversar sobre o que quiséssemos. Claro que ele também pensou que seria mais longa e teríamos que parar em algum lugar pra dormir. Acho que dormir não era realmente o plano dele, mas ele acabou se rendendo ao travesseiro e dormiu como um bebê.

Logo em seu primeiro dia Mike arranjou amigos e marcaram um jantar para comemorar o novo emprego. Não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir a lugar algum, mas como sempre me rendi aos doces olhos de meu noivo.

A casa estava uma bagunça, roupas no chão, xicaras de café pela sala, papel de barrinhas de cereais no chão. Como Michael conseguia fazer tanta bagunça em apenas 4 horas? Ele estava totalmente pronto para o nosso jantar com o seu amigo, mas eu estava em busca de um novo emprego, então estava suado e com cara de merda. Mas toda minha raiva por ter passado horas da minha vida fazendo entrevistas e praticamente não conseguindo nada foi embora quando vi meu Mikes com os olhos transbordando alegria.

Por mais que eu estivesse lá, procurando novo emprego por ter largado toda minha vida para seguir o Michael, eu nunca conseguiria usar isso contra ele. De forma alguma... Ele é tão carinhoso comigo, tão fofo quando inventa de fazer bolo com meu sobrinho, tem uma personalidade tão linda que eu não consigo nem brigar com ele.

-Vamos, Jeeeeeeen... –Disse Mikes com uma voz arrastada. –Quero ir logo para voltarmos cedo. Tenho planos para o meu lindo noivo.

-Claro que você tem planos. –Disse lhe dando um beijo na testa. –Você sempre tem planos. Eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Em menos de 20 minutos eu volto, okay?

-Certo. Pelo menos eu termino de ver umas coisas para o trabalho amanhã. Iremos a campo, finalmente.

-Fico feliz, babe.

Calmamente tirei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro. Olhei meu rosto no espelho e vi que nem parecia tão cansado ou decepcionado, parecia mais que eu tinha passado por um dia normal dando aula para adolescentes que não podiam ouvir a palavra pênis que olhavam para o outro.

Arrumei-me em tempo record, pois não queria deixar meu noivo esperando e estava ansioso para voltar a casa e saber os planos que ele tinha para mim. Geralmente ele tinha planos bem quentes.

-Vaaamos.

-Claro. Onde você marcou o jantar?

-Aah, não fui eu que marquei. Jared que marcou, ele disse que conhecia um bom restaurante onde ele e o Dan vão o tempo todo.

E nesse momento eu parei. Simplesmente parei de fazer o que estava fazendo e deixei a chave do carro cair, o meu mundo parou no exato momento em que aqueles dois nomes foram citados. Não podia ser coincidência que um casal chamado.. Não. Com certeza era só coincidência, não era bem possível que o Jay parasse no mesmo lugar que eu. E impossível que o Jay tenha ficado com o crápula do Daniel. O Jared merecia mais que isso.

-Vamos, Jensen. Não quero ser rude e chegar atrasado.

-Sim, sim. Deixa só eu pegar a chave. Err, pera.. Deixa eu respirar um pouco, acho que não estou muito bem. –Parei colocando as mãos em meus joelhos. Respirei fundo por um momento e olhei para ele. –Podemos ir agora.

-Não perguntarei o que foi aquilo, mas se quiser me contar eu não ligo.

-É uma história tão feia. Um dia, quem sabe eu conto.

Liguei o carro e fomos até o restaurante. Era um lugar bem calmo e bonito, parecia um bom lugar para um "encontro de casais".

Tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes dos amigos de Michael chegarem. E pra meu horror era sim as pessoas do meu passado, um Jared diferente daquele que eu conheci um Jared forte e com cabelos enormes e a única coisa que continuava com ele era seu sorriso.

Honestamente? O clima não foi tão pesado quando poderia ou deveria, parecíamos grandes amigos que não tinham nenhum passado estranho. Quando contamos à Michael que já nos conhecíamos ele ficou pasmo falando em como o mundo é pequeno, mas sempre que nos perguntava sobre onde tínhamos nos conhecido mudávamos de assunto. Não seria muito legal ficar falando sobre namoros e traições.

-Vamos, me contem como se conheceram. –Perguntou Mike pela vigésima vez. –Quero saber se temos algum ex aqui na mesa.

-Não temos. –Disse um Daniel irritado. –Éramos bons amigos.

-Nos conhecemos na adolescência, Mikes. É tudo que você precisa saber. KKKK –Disse Jared.

-Não, eu quero uma resposta de verdade. Estou um pouco bêbado, mas sei quando escondem coisas de mim. Vamos, me contem. Não pode ser assim tão ruim.

-Outro dia? Na casa de um de nós? Seria mais tranquilo. Hoje não é dia para isso. Vamos falar sobre o presente. Faz anos que eu não vejo o Jensen e quero saber o que ele tem feito. Aposto que ele quer saber o que eu e o Dan temos feito também. –Disse Jared com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

-É. Eu realmente quero saber o que vocês têm feito da vida. Como vão as coisas? Vocês continuaram amigos depois que eu fui embora? Quando começaram a namorar?

-Easy, Tiger. Vou responder todas as suas perguntas. –Falou Jared apertando a mão do namorado. –Eu sou biólogo como o seu noivo, o Dan é escritor e nós nos mudamos por causa de uma oferta de emprego. Eu vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar e acredito que o Dan também está bem. Está, meu amor? –Perguntou Jared. Daniel apenas concordou. –Eu e Dan nos aproximamos muito depois de sua partida REPENTINA e começamos a sair e nos ver com outros olhos novamente. Começamos a namorar uns 6 meses depois que eu parei de chorar.

- O que significa que começamos a namorar quase um ano depois que você foi embora. –Complementou Daniel.

-E você? Repito todas as perguntas que você fez pra mim. E ainda pergunto mais: continua amigos de Mish e Eve?

Continuo muito amigo dos dois. E agora Mikes entrou para o circulo de pessoas adoradas por Misha. Eu sou professor e o Mikes é biólogo, eu o conheci em uma das aulas da faculdade já que até separarem as turmas de licenciatura e bacharelado leva um tempo. Sim, sou professor de biologia. Mudamos-nos pela oferta do Mikes e acho que ele está bem. Muito bêbado, mas bem. –Mike deu seu sorriso lindo, porém um pouco arrastado por causa da bebida. –Eu comecei a namorar o Michael no segundo período da faculdade e nunca mais consegui sair do lado dele. –Michael deu um sorriso bobo quando falei minha ultima frase.

-Então, acho que já é hora de ir. –Interrompeu Mike. –Eu tenho alguns planos para o meu noivo hoje. Disse levantando o braço e pedindo a conta. –Deus! Não acredito que falei isso em voz alta. Desculpa, Jens.

-Okay. Acho que está na hora de levar meu gambá para casa. –Disse rindo.

-Não estou fedendo, Jens. –Se defendeu.

-Não, mas está bêbado, meu amor. Vamos, se levante temos que ir. –Ele assentiu. –Tchau, Jay. Tchau Daniel.

-Tchau, Jensen. –Disseram em uníssono.

-Até amanhã, M. É melhor você ter uma boa noite de sono hoje, pois amanhã começamos o trabalho de campo e você vai chefiar tudo.

-Que? Uhhmmm... Okay. –Respondeu um Mike preguiçoso. –Jen, acho que você vai ter que dirigir de novo.

-Okay, Mikes. Só vamos, ok?

Depois de finalmente pagar a conta e convencer Michael a sair do restaurante seguimos para casa. Durante alguns minutos Michael só ficou lá deitado no sofá olhando para o nada. Ele é um bêbado viajante. Mas depois de alguns minutos pude ouvir os roncos suaves que saiam dele. Deixei-o no sofá e subi para trocar de roupa.

-Acho que os planos de Mikes foram dormir com ele. –Pensei alto.

Depois de alguns minutos eu saí do banheiro e vi que Mike me esperava na cama, mas realmente dormindo. Pelo menos pude pensar em como me senti vendo o Jared depois de tanto tempo. Eu e Misha tínhamos feito um acordo de não comentar sobre ele em nenhum dos nossos encontros, pois não queria saber se ele tinha encontrado alguém ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas acho que o Misha ou até mesmo a Eve deveriam ter me contado que ele estava com o Daniel.

Fiquei pensando nisso por um tempo. Jared não parecia tão surpreso por me ver com Mike, nem triste ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Aposto que ele não fez nenhum trato com o Misha como eu. Ele sempre foi mais forte que eu nesses assuntos e..

Eu estava me sentindo frustrado. Agora eu estava tento sentimentos estranhos? Durante o jantar nada aconteceu, mas agora que estou pensando aqui "sozinho" tudo que eu passei com o Jared volta aos meu pensamentos.

Resolvi ligar para Misha.


	21. Chapter 21

Precisava ligar para Misha. Só ele saberia o que dizer pra me confortar ou não me confortar e sim mostrar a verdade, mas só falar com ele me ajudaria.

-Misha, preciso muito conversar com você.

-Jensen, são 4:00 da manhã. Eu preciso muito dormir.

-Ainda não é tão tarde aqui. Peço desculpas.

-Okay. Vai me deixar dormir?

-Não. Estou encrencado, Mish. O Jay é colega de trabalho do meu noivo.

Com isso pude ouvir o pulo da cama que o Misha deu. Confesso que cheguei a rir um pouco, mas o motivo da minha ligação voltou a minha mente. Eu estava ligando, pois estava muito confuso com o rumo que a minha vida tinha levado.

-Mish?

-Fale-me mais sobre isso. O assunto me tirou o sono.

-Ele está aqui, Misha. Ele.. -Senti o Michael se mexendo na cama e me levantei, resolvi ir até a sala para conversar mais a vontade. -Ele está trabalhando com o Mike e eu não posso fazer nada.

-O que você poderia fazer? Não vai pedir pro seu noivo trocar de emprego. Não agora que ele conseguiu um cargo que ele realmente queria.

-Não estou falando do emprego, Mish. Eu estou falando que não posso fazer nada contra a amizade dos dois. Eles se conhecem a poucos dias e já se tratam como melhores amigos.

-Como vocês dois.

-Claro que não. No inicio eu odiava o Mikes.

-Não estou falando do Michael, Jensen. Estou falando do Jared.

-Aaaaaaaah. -Respondi surpreso.

-O Jay tem essa personalidade que te atrai. Assim como uma mosca é atraída por lâmpadas ou coisa do gênero. Ele tem um amor pela vida que te faz querer ser amigo dele somente pra ver se a vida é tão bonita quanto ele vê.

-Misha, eu acho que você não está me ajudando.

-Nunca disse que iria te ajudar. Disse que iria te ouvir, me conte o que você quiser sobre o que você está sentindo e eu vou ouvir, mas não significa que eu não vou pentelhar.

Tive que rir com a sinceridade de meu amigo. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde sempre e sempre conseguiu entender minhas bobeiras. Eu ainda preciso ligar pra ele quando quero resolver algumas coisas consideradas idiotas pela maior parte das pessoas. Mesmo por telefone ele era de grande ajuda, mesmo longe ele me ajudava a escolher presentes melhores que meui irmão que podia estar ao meu lado. Misha era um dos motivos da minha vida não ser pintada como um quarto escuro, ele deixava o quadro da minha vida ser pintado como um lugar que recebe a luz de uma lanterna. Não tinha um farol deixando tudo mais claro, mas tinha uma lanterna que te azia enxergar pelo menos o que tinha a sua frente.

-Okay, MIsha. Você ppoderá pentelhar a minha vida, mas cuidado nos comentários, certo?

-Claro, JenJen...

_Odeio esse maldito apelido. Me lembra a Karen e ela é grande parte do meu término com o Jay.

-Você é grande parte do seu término com o Jay. Você precisa confessar que foi fraco, Jensen.

-O que você acha que eu poderia fazer? -Falei exasperado. -Você acha que eu poderia enfrentar meu pai?

-Claro que poderia! -Respondeu gritando. O que, acredito que fez a Eve acordar. -Você poderia ter enfrentado seu pai pelo Jay assim como enfrentou pelo Mikes. -Falou agora sussurrando.

-Não, Misha. Na época do Michael eu já estava com a cabeça formada sobre a minha personalidade, sexualidade e todo o tipo de coisa. Quando eu estava com o Jay tinha uma mãe em coma, uma irmã morta e um pai semi-acordado do coma. Não foi um tempo fácil, eu definitivamente não sabia quem eu era. Eu não sabia o que queria.

-Jensen, ele quis te ajudar a superar tudo isso. -Falou com uma voz cansada. -Ele quis e você fugiu. Você simplesmente fugiu e pensou que os sentimentos dele não valessem tanto quanto os seus. Ele não conseguia passar por um cinema sem chorar. Ele se lembrava de você por qualquer coisa, por qualquer som, qualquer lugar. Você não sabe o que ele teve que enfrentar.

-Você realmente acredita que foi fácil pra mim? -Perguntei desesperado. -Você realmente acha que foi uma coisa simples viajar para longe? Abandonar toda uma vida que construí? Nã voltar nem pra visitar minha irmã ou minha mãe? Não foi simples para mim também. Não foi uma coisa bonita de e viver.

-Jensen, eu acredito que tenha doído pra você, mas tente ver o lado do Jared. Me ligue mais tarde e poderemos conversar melhor. Me dê algumas horas de sono, certo? Prometo que volto a falar com você. Aproveite e tenha algumas horas de sono também, te farão melhor que você possa imaginar.

Com isso ele desligou e eu chorei. Me levantei e voltei ao meu quarto, chorei mais um pouco e comecei a pensar no que o Misha disse. Eu realmente fui tão fraco à ponto de perder o amor da minha vida? Sim, eu acredito que o Jared era, é, será o amor da minha vida para sempre. Amo o meu noivo mais nunca será o mesmo sentimento que tive por Jay, na verdade que eu ainda carrego comigo. E pensando nisso acabei me dando as horas de sono. Sono este que foi invadido por pesadelos.

Piores pesadelos que poderia ter em minha vida.

* * *

Esse capítulo está meio confuso. Eu to tentando mostrar o que aconteceu nos 8 anos separados e os sentimentos deles nesse tempo. Vai ficar um pouco triste nos próximos capítulos, mas continuem lendo, amores.

Naty, sendo leitora nova ou não, criticas são MUITO bem vindas. Eu confesso que fiquei muito tempo sem escrever e por isso me perdi um pouco na minha própria história. E quanto ao assunto da descrição: Eu tenho medo. KKKKK Eu não sou uma pessoa que presta muita atenção nas coisas e por isso acabo me perdendo na hora de descrever. E o reencontro, eu tinha um modo muito mais dramático e bem trabalhado de reencontro, mas não conseguia gostar dele, parecia uma coisa tão mecânica e estranha que resolvi escrever uma coisa mais ilusória, mais "nunca vai acontecer isso na vida real" pq acho isso legal. As minhas personagens são bipolares como eu sou. Nos meus relacionamentos passo de um extremo à outro numa velocidade incrível e acho que isso pode acontecer com minhas personagens também. KKKKKK Nunca escrevi wincest. Tenho uma Frerard e 348230948349 Destiel. Obg pela review. :)))


End file.
